Zutara Kinktober 2018
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: All Zutara Kinktober! Lots of kinks! Lots of smut!
1. Sixty Nine

Katara didn't know how she had ended up like this. She was knelt over Zuko's face on the couch. There were wet kisses up her legs and nips near her freshly shaven pussy. They had been like this all summer. Like horny teenagers that just found out how to pleasure their bodies. Late nights or in between meals, that one time during a meal. They couldn't keep their hands of each other. Sloppy make out sessions and quick hand jobs or fingerings in quiet hallways. Each and every one of their _meetings_ ending in heated kisses and discovering one more thing about the other.

The first lick was long and ran over clit to between her butt cheeks. Katara moaned and her hips lifted off his face by a centimeter. Zuko's arms wrapped around her thighs and pulled her back down.

Katara licked her lips and looked down to see Zuko's cock twitch in his loose pants. Katara leaned over and pushed his pants down. Dark pink hidden under a pale skin covering. Katara wrapped her hand around Zuko's cock and pulled down slowly. She licked her palm before wrapping around him again to jerk him off.

Groans blew against her wet pussy. Katara smirked and quickened her pace. Her thumb brushed up and over the head. Causing Zuko's hips to jump off the couch and farther into her hand.

Zuko's tongue began to flick over her clit. Licking in short quick strokes back and forth over the bud. Katara moaned loudly, "Spirits, yes!" Katara pulled forward slightly, Zuko's blunt fingernails dug into her cheeks.

Katara licked the white translucent bead at the slit of the cock in her hand. Zuko grunted and his nails scratched gently as he spread her cheeks. She wrapped her lips around the pink unsheathed head and sucked. It didn't take long for Katara to slide a little more of Zuko into her mouth. Her hand kept up a fast pace over what her lips had reached yet.

Zuko sucked in the wet flesh around her glistening opening. He dipped his tongue into the silky wetness. Licking just along one side of her wall and then turning to lick the other side. Katara had paused, her hot breath blew over his head. His hand roamed down her back and into her hair. He pushed his fingertips down on the back of her head and pushed his hips up.

Katara whined and went back down. Her fingers ran from the base to his balls scratching her nails lightly against the swelling sac.

Zuko's tongue stilled and Katara grinded her hips back into his face. Zuko hummed and tightened his grip in her hair. Katara took him in deeper, her tongue wiggling as she took him all the way down.

Zuko's hips jumped as her nose brushed his sac. There was a slight sob as the head of his dick hit the back of her throat. Zuko pushed his fingertips again to keep her there. He could feel that cool deep in his gut ready to explode.

Half a second later Katara is pulling up and taking deep breaths. A mixture of spit and precum stringing between her open mouth and his cock. Katara leans forward to lick a stripe up him. Her fingers pressing into the throbbing vein under the deep pink of his cock.

"Kat, please… F-fuck." Zuko's head turned to the side and kissed her inner thigh. "Agni I'm gonna-"

Katara opened her mouth and slowly took Zuko in until the base again. Zuko continued to curse again her open thighs. His hand had untangled from her hair and slid down her curved back.

Zuko's hips pushed upwards again and Katara shoved down on his thighs to keep him still. She bobbed her head a few times before she the taste of salty bitterness filled her mouth.

Zuko twitched and then relaxed into the couch. Katara licked the full length of Zuko's softening cock. She started to move but Zuko held onto her. Katara looked over her shoulder and rocked away from Zuko to move again but Zuko tightened his hold again. "Hold on. I got to catch my breath." Zuko kissed her thigh again, "Open your pussy for me."

Katara slid her hand between their bodies. When she reached her center Katara moaned at how wet she was. At how wet Zuko had made her. She pushed two fingers into herself causing both of them to groan. Katara pumped her fingers a few times before pulling them out and opened her fingers, spreading her pussy.

Zuko leaned forward and licked her fingers. He licked into the opening causing Katara to hum. Zuko caught his breath and doubled his ministrations on her. His thumb played at the tight ring between her cheek. He licked, flicked and swirled his tongue in and around her pussy. He closed his lips around her clit and sucked. His teeth nibbled at her sensitive bud. Katara's hips jutted forward then back to his face. Her hand had slipped away from keeping her open and was clutched onto his thigh. Moans and gasps filled the air.

Zuko's face began to dampen from the amount of spit and cum Katara dripped with. Katara's legs twitched when Zuko sucked on her clit again. He hummed and Katara pulled up off his face in an orgasm.

She hung her head and rested it on his hip. Her fingernails scratched at the fabric of the couch. Katara gasped for air. Zuko unwrapped his arms from her thighs. He smirked and rubbed Katara's clit in quick passes. Katara's whole body tensed and then shuttered as she completely collapsed onto Zuko. He dug his fingers into her tight passage. She whined and raised her head to look down between her body at him. Zuko rubbed his fingers against her walls and slowly pulled out. Katara watched as slick, milky fingers disappeared into his mouth. She moaned and looked away.

Katara pulled forward before stepping off the couch. Her legs were shaking but she pulled on her wraps that showed her station as Master Waterbender in dark red colors of the Fire Nation.

"Sokka wants that tower done by the end of next winter solstice. So you might want to get started on that." Katara smiled brightly over her shoulder. "Or next _budget meeting_ you may have to tie me down from how upset I'll be."

Katara watched Zuko's eyes darken as she walked out with a laugh.

* * *

Kinktober is back! So I will be doing Mondays-Fridays the 1-31st in October! I haven't given a defined list yet but hey it's gonna be kinky ;)

Like and Comment if you liked this!

Have suggestions? (I'm not completely done with my list and a little inspiration wouldn't be a bother)

My Tumblr: zutaralover94


	2. Morning Sex

Katara rolled over slowly onto her stomach when she woke up that morning. Her hand shot out and grabbed at the edge of the bed and let out a squeak in surprise. She held on tightly to the sheet and opened her eyes. She scooted back on the bed more firmly and her leg brushed against something warm. Katara quickly moved it away.

She looked over her shoulder and took in the long pale skin and bright red mark in the middle of the toned chest draped in dark golden sheets. Katara quietly muttered curses. This was not good.

"Spirits," Katara whispered as she pressed her face back in the sheets. The night before fuzzly coming back to to her. The meeting that didn't go as planned, the large bottle of wine that accompanied dinner, the decanter of something stronger in the study, the warmth of Zuko's lips trailing from her jaw slowly down her neck, the little scrape of teeth across her collarbone once pale fingers removed her dark blue wrap…

Zuko mumbled something that had Katara opening her eyes and peeking through her dark hair. She watched as Zuko's arm slung over his eyes. He started muttering to himself and his other hand patted the sheets around him and pulled them up and over his chest. He rolled over and faced Katara, his arm dropping to the pillow between them. Golden eyes blinked open followed by lips curling into a smile. Then it hit him.

The Newly-Appointed Fire Lord shot up in bed. "Katara!"

Katara grimaced at the loud sound, "The fu-. Lay back down and go to sleep."

"Katara, I-" Zuko moved but Katara raised her hand to her eyes and turned her head. She could feel Zuko shuffled behind her and a softly whispered 'sorry'.

"Can you scream about this once this headache goes away?" Katara blew her hair out of her face. Zuko huffed but didn't say anything else

She felt the bed shift again and Zuko's warmth spread out beside her. "Katara?"

Katara should have known that the silence was only going to last a short while. "Yeah, Zuko?"

"Are you okay?" He whispered into the room.

"I have a headache the size of Omashu." Katara pushed back her hair and turned her head back to Zuko.

Zuko was lying on his back with his hands folded over his chest. He turned his head and the scar, that Katara has vague remembrance of placing soft kisses on, was on display. "I meant besides that. Like-?" His eyes shifted below the covers.

"Oh." Katara blinked a few times and tried to focus her brain on her lower stomach. Being a healer she had learned to know if things entered her system that wasn't supposed to be there. Katara couldn't feel anything. She pushed her hands under the covers and felt between her legs. A bright blush covered her face as she pushed a finger between her folds. She was wet but she wasn't _soaked_. "Uh, no I think I'm good."

Katara pulled her finger out and wiped it on the sheets beneath her. She turned her head away from Zuko and prayed that was the end of the discussion.

"How do you know?" Zuko questioned sliding just a little closer.

"I just do." Katara whined out she really just wanted to go back to sleep and wake up again and all of this will be over. "Don't believe me? Look for yourself."

Katara was shocked to feel Zuko moving over her and pulling the thin sheet down from her body. Her eyes shot open when she felt a large, warm hand slide over her butt cheek. His thumb brushed lightly at the soft skin. Katara pushed up onto her arms and looked over to Zuko, "Um…"

"You said look for myself," Zuko squeezed and Katara closed her eyes and pretended it didn't bother her. "So, I am." Zuko's hand slipped between her closed thighs and pulled one leg to him. Slightly cold air blew over Katara's wet opening. Zuko's fingers were quick to warm it up.

Katara bit her lip, she debated to push his hand away and tell him it was just a saying or drop her arms so she was laying flat again and thrust her hips up and into the warm hand. Katara's semi-hungover brain went for the easier one. Her head dipped to her forearms, her hair covering her face and she slid her other leg so her foot hung off the side.

Zuko took his cue and slid his fingers around the soft skin around her pussy. He spread the skin and Katara could feel him shift so he was looking at her fully. Katara gasped when two fingers entered her. She clutched at the blankets when Zuko curled his fingers into her sensitive walls. Then let out a small moan when warm breath and teeth scraped over her lower back.

Katara pushed her hips up and so the fingers slid a little farther in. She bit back another gasp when Zuko got her hint and slowly began thrusting his fingers in and out of her. He twisted his hand so his thumb could brush against the swollen nub of her clit. Katara felt a small shiver run through her whole body.

She gasped when his fingers picked up speed and she began clenching around them. Katara blindly slid an arm back and grabbed a hold of Zuko's wrist that was moving in strong thrusts. Her fingers shook as she clasped tightly to him. Zuko's hand slowed considerably and Katara pushed her hips back and tilted Zuko's wrist slightly. His long fingers rubbing and slipping against the perfect spot inside of her.

Zuko chuckled and took on the new task. He let Katara continue to hold onto his wrist and clench at it when she neared her orgasm. The small sounds coming from the cover of hair around her face were embarrassing. Zuko leaned over and tucked the hair behind her ear and Katara turned to look over her shoulder again. She could feel the blush to her belly button as bright golden eyes looked over her. She bit back a moan as he stopped and began pulling from her.

"You're right. You are alright." Zuko smirked and smack Katara's ass with cum soaked fingers.

It took a moment for Katara to realize she wasn't getting off. There was this warmth and tingle deep inside her, telling her that she just needed a shove and she would be over the edge. "No. Wha-?"

"You're fine," Zuko shrugged and began pulling the covers back over her.

Katara glared at Zuko, little icy blue flames began burning in her eyes. It took point eight seconds for Zuko to realise that he was on his back and Katara was straddling his hips. Katara's hands pushed firm to Zuko's chest to keep him where he was. Zuko slowly raised his hands to her hips. "Then you are okay if I take over from here."

Zuko groaned and he closed his eyes, "Hurry."

Katara sat up and reached behind her, lining up Zuko's cock to her entrance. Then Katara sank in a smooth slick motion until her ass met Zuko's hips. They both groaned, Katara's much more high pitched and breathy. She sat there for a second and took in deep breaths. She had never felt to full.

Zuko's blunt nails dug into her hips. He let out a groan as she tightened her walls around him. One golden eye peeked out to look at her then the other opened and Zuko gave a lift of his hips sending her forward. Katara clutched at Zuko's left shoulder and into the covers on the right side of his head. He did it again this time bringing Katara's hips down to meet him halfway.

Katara's mouth opened in a soft sigh and gasped as he did it again. She picked up on the pace and began pushing her hips back to meet his. Skin slapped skin and breath mingled together, Katara moaned and cried out for Zuko.

"Agni, Kat-" Zuko moaned as he felt Katara's legs tremble around him. He brought a hand up to the bouncing breast. Katara flipped her head to fling the hair out of the way of Zuko's view of the dark pink nipple between his fingers. He pinched and twisted it and Katara shook. She paused but Zuko continued to push into her. His lower back was beginning to hurt but this angle was doing something for the girl above him. So he will live through it.

Then there was a small break, Katara sank down on him completely again and pulled out of reach slightly. His hands rest on the top of her thighs. She leaned back and pulled all of her hair behind her and then placed her hands on his thighs and began riding him like a horse.

Zuko watched in amazement as light tanned breasts moved up as Katara slammed down on to his dick and then down as Katara raised herself back up. Zuko could tell she was losing a battle within herself, from wanting to watch him to being so full and satisfied that her head was tilting back. He watched as she found the perfect rhythm and that certain spot that had her crumbling in seconds.

Zuko looked between them to see the shine of Katara wrapped around him. Beautifully pink and slightly puffy. Zuko slid his hand to where they were connected and began rubbing at the pink clit. Katara cried out and her legs shook and came together over his lower stomach. Zuko removed his fingers as she fell onto her side. Zuko was over her quickly and once he saw she was fine but blissed out, he jerked himself off over her. White cum streaked over her blushed face and dark hair.

Zuko groaned and laid back on the bed in a huff. "Totally fine."

Katara giggled but grabbed the sheet and cleaned off the thick ropes from her face. She needed a bath but her legs felt like jelly now and her headache came back in full force. "Spirits. Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Well? It made sense to put this one out here early ;)

Like and Comment (You know if you liked it!)

My Tumblr: zutaralover94


	3. Knife Play

Mafia Don:Katara

Spy: Blue Spirit AKA Zuko

Zuko is trapped.

Katara will let go for a price.

Katara smirked down at the black figure that yanked against the chains on the floor. The askewed blue mask looked up at her as she stepped up. "Ha, they will have to add 'Spirit Killer' to my long list of names. Eh, Zuko?" Katara slid her hands into the silky black strands and yanked his head back. She ripped the mask off with a snarl.

Zuko's golden eyes glared up at her, "Fuck you."

Katara sat back and thought for a moment. Tempers were running high through her ranks. Men weren't doing their jobs correctly. The Koshi Warriors were her only allies at this point. So a small rump to clear her stress, it was a genius plan.

She laughed lightly, "Oh, Zuko, that's exactly what you're going to do." Zuko's glare softened and his jaw dropped. Katara raised an eyebrow and shrunk down to his height on the floor. And she ran her hand through his hair as she reached between her thighs and grabbed her dagger. She slid the cool blade up the side of his throat. "Nice and hard." Katara licked her bottom lip as she pressed the knife a little harder but not deep enough to pierce skin.

Zuko backed up slightly and shook his head. Katara dropped her dagger to her side and yanked his head back again. Zuko hissed, "It's just a phrase." Molten gold glared again.

"If you want out of here," Katara slid the knife back up and cut at the black material deep enough to scratch at the skin underneath. "You will do exactly what I want." She dragged the knife up his throat again. "Are we clear?" Zuko's jaw kept clenched shut. Katara slid the knife across his jaw creating a thin red line. "Are. We. Clear?"

Zuko growled and closed his eyes shut tight. Katara let her fingers untangle from Zuko's hair and she took Zuko's chin gently. "Ka-" Her fingers tightened into his jaw, "Madame." Katara released his jaw and slid it down his throat with a hum of approval. Her fingers pet over the tear in the material. "Shit, how-" Zuko gritted his teeth, "how do you want me?"

Katara's smile flew to wickedness, "Good boy." Katara slashed the down the black shirt and watched the pale skin appear. "Want you right there." Katara pulled down on her skirt with a moan. Zuko's eyes widened to see Katara in black lace and silky thigh highs, added with her sleek stilettos. There was a groan from the back of Zuko's throat. Katara smirked and pulled her leather chair over to in front of Zuko. Katara bit her lip to see the red line of where she cut over his jaw.

She hooked her fingers into her panties and pulled them down before sitting in her chair. She hooked her legs around Zuko's arm that were still chained to the ground. Katara pulled Zuko in to meet her middle, his head stopped just a breath away. Katara's hand slid into his hair as her heels punctured slightly into his back. Zuko's warm breath blew over her center. "Mmm, eat me." Katara could hear the a little snap of teeth from Zuko. She tightened her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. Her nails scratch at his scalp, "I said. Eat. Me."

"Madame," Zuko's voice was a whisper over her slowly wetting pussy.

"What?" Katara pushed Zuko's head back. When Katara didn't get an immediate answer she dug her heels into his back, little scratches appeared as she pulled him closer again.

"I do this… And I can walk away?" Zuko groaned and he gritted his teeth.

"Yes," She pulled his head back with both hands. Zuko's nose brushed her clit causing her to gasp. "Now, lick!"

Zuko's tongue touched her in short licks. Katara tossed her head back and scratched his scalp with her nails. Zuko flattened his tongue and licked the opening up to her sensitive bud, Katara moaned. He wiggled his tongue over the bud causing the most delicious friction. Katara let out a whimper as her right leg ticked against Zuko's shoulder.

"Yes," Katara purred. "Fuck, yes!"

Zuko's tongue did a few long licks across her opening. Then he tilted his head and took the soft wet skin in between his teeth and sucked. Katara opened her legs wider. He rubbed his tongue along the mark and into her. He closed his mouth over her clit and sucked slightly causing Katara to curse and her hips to just up and into his mouth.

Katara pushed his head back and she rose from the chair. She continued to push him back until he was sitting. Katara brought her knife back up and ran the flat side of the blade across his chest. She tipped the blade so the pointy end dug in slightly, "On your back." Zuko slowly slid down, his eyes flickering from her face to the blade point over his heart. "Good boy."

She heard a hiss come from the spy as she slid the blade down and never puncturing skin but pushing it down between the hills of his abs. Katara placed the blade between her teeth as she undid his pants and yanked them down with his boxers. A large, harden member sprung free.

"Ah, fuck." Zuko groaned and his head landed hard with a thud on the hardfloor.

"Soon," Katara whispered as she took the blade from between her lips. She licked a a stripe up the vein to the flared head. "So very soon."

Zuko groaned again and the chains his wrists were tied against rattled. Katara's mouth opened around him and in a few short bobs was sliding all the way down to the base. Zuko's hips lifted up and gagged Katara.

Katara rose spit and precum connected her tongue to his deep red headed cock. Katara kissed it and pulled away. Katara reached back into the chair between the seat and the arm. Tearing open the condom and rolling it over Zuko. She moved to straddle over him. "Ready?"

"I don't have a choice." Zuko groaned but his hips lifted to the heat just centimeters away from his tip.

"True." Katara tossed the blade to the chair behind her. Then guided herself down onto Zuko. Katara took her time to completely fill herself. She tightened and released her walls every few centimeters. This caused Zuko to curse and yank at the chains harder. Once seated, she leaned over so her hands were beside each side of his head.

Katara made quick work in setting a pace. Lifting her hips up and then dropping down hard. Every other thrust she would wiggle her hips back and forth. Smiling when Zuko would groan loudly. "Mmm, so good. Your cock is so big." Katara breathed out in a whimper. "So big. It stretches my little pussy. Fuck."

Zuko groaned out a curse and lifted his hips from the floor as Katara came slamming back down. Katara's back arched as she cried out. Her hand slid into his hair and she yanked it back, begging him to do it again. So he did.

Katara's legs began to shake and Zuko's thrust had become unsteady, proving they were both at the end and edge. Katara sat up and pushed Zuko back down. She was going to make them both cum. She kept her hands on his torso and began riding him for all she could. Katara's nails scratched pink lines into pale skin. Katara bit her lip and felt her toes curl as she hit the perfect spot.

Zuko slapped the wood under his hands He rose up and drove into her. Katara was shoved into the abyss of the most amazing orgasm and kept there for three. Four. five more thrusts. Katara sank with Zuko as he laid back down breathing heavily.

Katara felt him continue to twitch inside her, "Good boy." Katara rose pushing his softening dick in her before pulling off. She walked to her panties and skirt, pulling them up. Katara reached her knife, she leaned back over Zuko and ripped his shirt farther open.

Katara slid the blade in three quick swipes. Small beads of blood rose to the surface of the 'K'. on his left shoulder near his collarbone. Katara leaned down and kissed her signature then licked her lips clean. Katara stood to leave.

"Next time, you'll have a lot more than just a few little scratches, Blue Spirit."

* * *

So this was probably one of the hardest to write! I tried to write more knife scenes but this is all I was comfortable with.

Like and comment! (you know if you liked it)

My Tumblr: zutaralover94


	4. Spanking

She had finally done it. Katara had finally pushed Zuko's last nerve. Her constant need to always be right and always get what she wanted. She did it right there in front of him. Played sweet words and cute giggles to an Earth Kingdom dignitary.

He had called a meeting of the Masters and the White Lotus to help in extinguishing the last of the Fire Rebel. This meant Katara was back. To pick up right where they had left off two summers ago. Fulfilling their filthiest desires.

Zuko caught her arm on her way to teach the younger waterbenders. Katara's breath caught as she was slammed into the wall beside his study. "Did you think you were getting away from me this trip, Master Katara?"

"Never, Fire Lord," Katara practically purred.

"Lies, Kat," Zuko smirked and pulled her hips flush against his. "What was that during the meeting? Hmm?" Zuko hummed into her ear, "Your 'Little Miss Innocent' act doesn't work on me. You wanted to be right so bad, didn't you?" Katara's mouth opened. "Don't lie, Katara. You know what happens when you lie." Katara's jaw snapped shut and she glared up to him. "You wanted to be right so bad, that you thought constantly touching that Earth Kingdom dignitary was going to get you the result." Zuko's hands ran down Katara's arms taking each wrist and pinning it to the wall beside her head. "You thought batting those ocean blues were gonna-"

"No," Katara cut through with a hiss.

"That's two," Zuko nipped at her jaw. "Just admit that meeting wasn't going how you wanted."

"It went how it did." Katara growled between teeth.

"Yes, but you wanted more. You were willing do some light petting of the older man's ego to make what you wanted come true." Zuko's lips brushed down the neck that was slowly becoming revealed to him. "And you did it right in front of _me._ " Katara's head hit the hallway wall of the palace. "You did so _I_ would see. You wanted to be punished, didn't you?"

"Yes," Katara whispered between her teeth and gasped when Zuko bit lightly onto her.

Zuko growled and yanked Katara from the wall and into his study. Zuko pushed her over the arm of the couch that sat in front of his desk. He lifted her short kimono and pulled down her legging and panties in a quick tug. Katara whined and looked over her shoulder. Her nails already scratching into the couch seat.

"Just because you admitted to it, doesn't mean I will be easy." Zuko's palm hit in a sharp sting. He bit his bottom lip as he watched her ass jiggle. He smacked the other cheek quickly after. Zuko watched the pink print of his hand begin to show.

"That was two," Katara called out as Zuko prepared for another strike to her ass.

Zuko paused his hand but brought his hand down anyway, "The one that I saved you from. Plus, I'm gonna give you twice as many for blatantly doing it in front of me. You know you're _mine._ "

Zuko's hand came down hard. The smack stinging her whole left cheek. A shiver ran down her back at his possessiveness. She wasn't one to be owned. But the want and demand in Zuko's sharp golden eyes had her breaking.

Another slap and Katara yelped. It stung and sent her leaning more onto her arms, accepting her punishment.

The next hit that landed had her on her tiptoes. Pleasure and pain shivered across her body. She hadn't realized she was mumbling until Zuko wrapped her hair around his fist and he pulled her head back. "What was that?"

"M-more," Katara stuttered louder.

"Oh?" Zuko smirked and ran his free hand over the heated flesh of Katara's ass. "You want to be punished more? What a bad girl, Katara." Zuko's fingers tapped lightly on the pinking skin. "You know that bad girls get punished. And you've always wanted to be bad."

Katara tensed slightly when Zuko's hand moved away from her backside. She braced for the hard smack to come.

"But you're too good to be bad." Zuko yanked back on her hair again as his hand smacked her ass again. "Even when you try and be bad," Zuko landed another smack to her other cheek. "Your still fucking perfect." Zuko let go of Katara's hair to pull her hips back and rut his clothed erection against her backside. "Fucking perfect."

Katara pushed her sore backside closer to the rough fabric. "Zuko!"

Zuko squeezed at Katara's hips. His nails dragging across her skin until he reach her cheeks. He spread them open and rocked against the now exposed hole. He could feel his ending draw closer. Katara cried out as Zuko smacked her left cheek then right. "I'm gonna-"

Katara pushed back so Zuko's head rest on her shoulder. "Yes! Please!"

Zuko's hips stuttered and he weakly squeezed her ass. Her name tumbling off his lips in a moan. "Mmm, so fucking amazing."

Katara smiled and pushed him away. She stood and pulled her legging back over her now bright red and sore bottom. She stretched and sent a glare to where Zuko was leaning back against his desk.

"It's good to see you again, Kat."

Katara raised an eyebrow to him, "We're almost getting to old for this, Fire Lord."

"Almost," Zuko took hold of her wrist and pulled her to him. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I have kids to teach." Katara pulled away and began walking to the door. "And you might want a change of clothes."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has commented and liked so far! I love hearing feedback!

My tumblr: zutaralover94


	5. Daddy

One night stands were great. No really, you can say and do the kinkyest shit and never see the person again. Sure, Katara had a handful of people that found it strange that she liked to be dommed, or that she prefered handcuffs to silk ties (so she carries a pair in her bag), or that if she had to be fingered over having sex, she would go with the fingering. But Katara's daddy kink itch was something no one was ever able to scratch.

She had blurted it out in sex a few times, half the time the man would try to cover her mouth, the other half would "politely" stop and leave. Katara even had asked an actual Daddy Dom, but was turned down because she was 'too big of a brat' for him to tame.

So, when Katara slipped the 'D' word out in the middle of the hottest sex she had had in her four years playing scenes, she peeked through her lashes to the man above her who had stopped moving. Katara knew what was coming next, so she opened her mouth slightly for him to gag her or to sprout out how it was her fault.

"Is that so _baby girl_?" The smirk that stretched across that beautifully flawed face. "How bad do you want it?" His voice dipped lower and Katara's pussy subconsciously clenched tight around Zuko. He pulled out slowly only to slam back into her, causing her to jerk on the sheets. "How hard, baby girl?"

Katara moaned and her back arched off the bed, "D-Daddy!"

Zuko pulled out only to have her flipped over onto her hands and knees. He sunk in hard and deep. "Tell me, baby, tell me how much you want it." He growled into her ear. His pace picked up but he was still fucking her just as hard.

"So much, Daddy - ah! Just. Just like that!" Katara moaned and fell onto her forearms. "Yes, Daddy!"

"Good girl," Zuko kept a decent pace and nipped and left bruises along her shoulder blades. He continued to praise her and calling her 'baby girl'.

"F-Fuck Daddy!" Katara rutted her hips back as Zuko fucked into her. Her body spasmed as it hit the most delicious spot. "There! There Daddy!"

Zuko grunted and wrapped his arms around her waist. He found that spot again and again, Katara trembling every time. "That's it baby, come on," He nibbled at the lobe of her ear, "Cum for Daddy."

Katara gasped and her whole body went still before a wave of pleasure crashed through her. Zuko continued to thrust into her, he kissed her shoulder and back of her neck, "Good girl, Katara. Fuck so perfect. My good baby." He continued his praises and when he shuttered to a stop Katara went limp in his arms.

Zuko kissed the top of her spine once and then slipped out of Katara with one final 'good girl'. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and two glasses filled with water. He sat his on the bedside table before sitting on the same side Katara had curled up in. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thank you." Katara whispered. Much like the daddy kink, it was rare one night stands stayed around. So, she didn't require much. When she felt a hand lightly run down her side, she opened her eyes.

Zuko was sitting there glass of water in one hand and the other gently running patterns down her thigh. "You need to drink this, okay?" Katara slowly raised up her back cracking loudly. Zuko winced but chuckled lowly when Katara told him about how she was getting old. He gently gripped her chin and turned it up to face him, "Never too old to be Daddy's baby girl." He winked and went about picking up clothing. Zuko had his boxers and t-shirt on before Katara spoke up.

"You can stay," Katara bit her lip before running her tongue over her bottom lip, "I promise I don't kick that hard in my sleep."

Zuko's one eyebrow slid far up on his forehead, "I, uh, won't promise to kick back."

Katara laughed and lifted the covers for Zuko to join her.

* * *

I know it was super short! Maybe I will come back and add to later.

Comment and like (You know, if you did...)

My tumblr: zutaralover94


	6. Against the Wall

Katara's hands slid against the textured wall of the hall in the Fire Lord's palace. Her legs wrapped around slim hips as fingers clasped around the bottom of her ass. She slid her hand up and into long black strands then gave a short tug to bring lips back to hers. "Z-zuko!"

When Zuko continued to kiss her neck, Katara tilted her head away and slid her hand from his hair to his chin. Katara gripped it and turned it to her, she kissed him hard. Her teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He groan and his fingers tightened around her upper thighs. Zuko ground his hips into her.

"Kat," Zuko mumbled into her neck. "Mmm, why did the prime minister of the Earth Kingdom decide that he needed to visit today?" Katara gasped as Zuko's fingers slid under her wraps and to her bare center. "Fuck, Kat, are you wearing-?"

"Nope," Katara groaned.

Zuko dropped the legs from around his waist and spun Katara around. Katara gasped as she was pushed against the wall. She turned her head to the side and looked in her peripheral to Zuko. He smirked at her and lifted up her wraps. "Hold this for me?" Zuko pushed the blue fabric up and Katara reached back and clenched at the material.

Katara whimpered as she heard fabric rustel behind her. Fingers slid into her wet center and slid out, spreading open the pink folds. Cool air blew across her and she pushed her hips back. "Hurry! We have to get back to-ah-meeting."

"Okay, you ready?" Zuko whispered into Katara's ear.

Katara nodded vigorously, "Now!"

That was all that Zuko needed to keep open her pussy and push into her. He dodged Katara's head as it flew back against his shoulder and almost hit Zuko's chin. Zuko ran his hand up and around her neck. Not squeezing but keeping her grounded. Katara however, squeezed around his dick.

Zuko sped up and tightened his fingers slightly. Katara whined out, and he slid his hand up and over her mouth. Katara cried out a little louder but it was muffled by Zuko's fingers. "Kat, f-fuck you gotta be more quiet." Zuko pushed into her harder causing Katara to thump into the wall. Katara's warm breath blew over his fingers. "He is gonna come out here and wonder why you are crying out." Zuko pushed in two fingers in between her lips. He pressed down on her tongue. "That's right be a good girl."

Katara whined around fingers and pushed back onto Zuko's cock. She pushed her tongue between the two fingers. She breathed out a moan. "Mmm!"

Zuko slid his fingers out from her mouth, Katara leaned to follow the fingers. Zuko placed both hands on either side of her head. He drove into her deeply, Katara's hands dropped the fabric to push back against the wall. Zuko growled and grabbed her hands and the fabric and shoved it back in her hands. "Hold them up."

"Yes, sir." Katara moaned, her cheek rubbed against the wall.

Zuko put his hands back up and Katara's legs began to shake. There was strong pulses around Zuko's cock. He groaned into Katara's ear and laid his head onto her shoulder. "Fuck, Kat. I'm going to-" Zuko's hips stuttered and slammed home to still.

Katara rocked back a few times to milk all of what Zuko could give her. Zuko pulled back with a wet slick. He kept the fabric up and watched as the pearly liquid pool at the entrance. "Katara you are so pretty." Zuko dropped to his knees and sucked the mixed cum. Katara shook again as Zuko licked from her clit to her tight hole. He did short quick strokes with his tongues to her fluttering walls. When Katara's hips pushed back, Zuko sucked again.

He leaned back and smacked her butt and pushed the fabric back down. Katara continued to lean against the wall to catch her breath. "Alright, time to go back." Zuko tucked himself back into his loose pants.

Katara sighed and turned around. Her eyes widened and ran a thumb under Zuko's lip, then brought it to her lips for a taste. "You get to tell him that the Earth Kingdom isn't able to sell ice to the Northern Water Tribes."

Zuko rolled his eyes and grabbed Katara's hand to walk her back to the room.

* * *

A little praise kink in there for you too! :)

Anyways comments and likes are always welcomed and held dearly near my heart!

My Tumblr: zutaralover94


	7. Bondage (Shibari)

Katara stood at the doorstep of the older style looking home. The piece of paper in her hand was slightly crinkled from where she had folded it and unfolded it since she took it off the job board at school.

Female Model Needed

Must be willing to be nude and tied for student project

Will pay well for the right girl.

Please come to address below

She knew how it looked. The possibility that she was about to be kidnapped was high. But here she was two weeks past rent and she was running out of options.

Katara knocked and then waited. She looked down at her three year old low-rise tennis shoes, jean shorts she had cut herself and tank top that had 'Houston I have so many problems' written like the NASA symbol. _Shit. He's gonna take one look and-_

The door opens in front of her to show a guy her age or maybe a little bit older with dark shaggy hair and a scar over his left eye. Katara swallowed. Well she was right. Kidnapped.

Golden eyes slid down her body, "You're not the pizza guy."

"Um, no," Katara took a step back, "Sorry." The guy crossed his arms over his chest and raised the only eyebrow he had. "I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong-" Katara lifted the paper and looked at the address.

"You don't." The guy's voice made her look back up to him.

"Oh," Katara looked back down dejectedly. She opened her mouth and then closed it with a shake of her head. "Then you must want this back." Katara thrusted the crumpled paper to him. "Sorry, about the wrinkles."

"You say sorry a lot." He grumbled and took the paper. "Come on." Katara was about to say 'sorry' again but when she looked up he was already moving into the house. Katara swallowed and stepped into the house too. "What's your name?"

"Katara," She said as she followed him through the entry hall, the living room and another small hallway to the kitchen. Everywhere she looked there were canvases. Some were finished, others not, some hung on the walls, and many were leaned against the walls in rows. The finished ones were amazing, ranging from still life, to animals, to people. All in different mediums too, watercolor, actual paint, charcoal, but most seemed to look like photographs. Maybe because they were photographs or maybe because the photos were just that good. "These are amazing." Katara breathed out as she looked at a set from the beach about a few miles away from here. Katara looked down to the small scribble of a name, 'Zuko'

"Thanks," The voice behind her grumbled.

Katara turned to see him standing at another canvas. It looked like the inside of an abandoned church with light coming through a stain glass window. But what really caught her attention was the technique he used. Zuko's marker was rising up and down of the canvas in quick motions. She stood beside him and took in the art. There was so much detail in only the top half of the drawing, where a small piece of paper with the actual photo was clipped. "Wow."

He smirked and took a pause in his work to step back and look at it as well. "It might get me a 'B' minus," Zuko shrugged. "If the teacher is in a good mood."

Katara coughed in shock, "What's an A look like?"

"The Sistine Chapel," The artist chuckled and Katara let out a light laugh at the joke. He moved around her and took out to bottles of water from his refrigerator. "So," He turned and began walking back down the hallway to the living room. "Most sessions will last a few hours. Probably closer to three hours." _Sessions?_ "So if I suggest you use the restroom before you step into this room."

Zuko opened a door to a large empty study. The hardwood floors were a beautiful mix of dark and light wood in patterns. The walls were in old victorian wallpaper with large flowers. There were three large windows on the front of the house. A large white sheet was hung on a string over the window. "I'll pull the sheet during sessions." Katara nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"Are you okay with being bound?" Zuko asked calmly.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

Katara nodded and looked over the man, who was looking over every inch of her to see if she was lying. "I'm sure."

"Have you ever done bondage of any kind?" Zuko asked in a monotone voice.

"I had a boyfriend that liked handcuffs." Katara smirked, "to make it even kinkier, he's now a police man."

Golden eyes got wide for a second and he nodded, "Right. Then you won't mind if I ask you to kneel and put out your wrists."

Katara looked the guy over, "Where?"

"The middle of the floor facing the windows." Zuko stepped over to the windows and closed the curtain, casting the room in a softer white.

Katara took her place and kneeled, setting back gently on her feet and her wrists held together out in front of her. Katara watched as Zuko played with his watch and walked to her, golden eyes becoming sturdier with each step. Katara's chin tilted up as she looked to Zuko when he stood in front of her.

"Before each session, I will let you in I will close the curtain and prepare the ropes or cloth I have for the day. During that time, you can undress until you are comfortable. Though by session 5 I will expect you nude, okay?" Zuko traced over her form. Katara nodded. "I do expect a response when I ask questions."

"Yes," Katara answered him and gave another nod.

"You can leave your clothes outside of the room so they do not get in the way." Zuko did a slow walk around her. His fingers slipped into her hair. "Because this is such an intimate project, I need to know when I have crossed a line. I need you to tell me anything you need. I will pause, if you need me to. I will get water or a snack." Zuko's pale fingers slid down her throat, causing her eyelids to flutter closed. He ran them softly back up and tilted her chin just a little bit farther up. "Tell me what you require when I have finished the session."

Katara's midnight blue eyes were slowly revealed and she saw that Zuko had gotten closer. His eyes flickered between hers. "Water," Her eyes dipped down to his lips. "And usually just talking to me, any subject, though I'd prefer one I know nothing about."

Zuko grinned and leaned down to capture her wrists. He knelt as he pulled them out from her body and together. Katara looked down to see soft white cloth running lightly over her skin. Zuko's hands worked easily and began tying and knotting the long white cloth up her arms. It was almost like a braid keeps her arms together but far enough she could see the crisscrossing. He pulled them closer together and Katara's breath hitched. Zuko immediately began loosening them with a muttering apology.

"No, no," Katara's fingers reached out and her hands brushed Zuko's clothed chest. "It was fine." Katara felt slightly breathless. Zuko's eyes snapped up to look at her. "I-I just…" Katara swallowed. She wasn't sure but something deep inside her clicked and pleasure filled her body. "I'm fine."

Zuko looked over her body again and then looked into her eyes, "You're okay?"

"Yes." Katara said neither voice nor eyes wavering.

Zuko tightened the cloth again and tied the end mid-forearm. His fingers ran over the knots that dug slightly into her. He plucked at one part of the braid between her arms, causing it to tighten slightly at her wrists but ease on her forearms. "How are you now?"

"I'm good." Katara let out a deep breath and raised her arms up to look at the bindings.

"Stay," Zuko quickly rose and turned away from her. "Stay just like that. I have to-" He was cut off as he walked out of the room.

Katara's eyes followed him out. Her heart started beating faster as he left. _Where was he going?_ Katara looked back to the bindings crossed over her arms. They were more like cuffs but if they were tied together that made them bondages. _Right?_

Zuko was back with his camera. He clicked his tongue, "You put your arms down."

"Sorry." Katara held her arms back up.

Zuko still sighed and walked over to her, pushing her arms down a centimeter and fixing her fingers. When he stepped back Katara followed him with her eyes. He positioned the camera just right and a series of shutters came from it. "Look down." Katara lowered her eyes to the bindings, admiring them again. There were a few clicks. "Head down." Katara looked down to her lap with her arms up. She heard Zuko creep closer and a series of clicks. "Arms down."

Katara lowered them into her lap where she was staring. "You did a really good job."

"Thanks," She heard him kneel in front of her and saw from her peripherals as Zuko leaned down to capture details along her arm. "I keep getting your shorts in the shot." He clicked his tongue and moved to sit next to her.

"Do you want them off?"

"No, no. Not this time." Zuko reached out a hand. "Though can I get you to raise your hands over your head?"

Katara did as he asked a little uncomfortable as the cloth dug in a little tighter. He stepped behind her and took a few shoots. She heard him come closer and felt him tug at her hair band and pull it from her hair. He ruffled her hair before stepping back again. A long series of clicks echoed the room.

"Okay. You can put your arms down." Zuko came back in front of her. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." Katara smiled and lowered her arms. The restraints around her arms were slightly warmer than the rest of her but she was fine. Her heart beat and the nervous feeling subsided. "Stilled."

Zuko's mouth twitched in a small smile, "Good. Okay, let me help you out." Zuko kneeled and began unknotting and unwrapping her arms. "Next time I'll have rope and I want to try some behind your back, okay?"

Katara nodded and watched pink tinted tan show as Zuko began to unwrap the next series of knots. "When?"

"Monday," Zuko tugged at a knot that was pulled tighter. "Unless your class schedule is different."

"I have an evening class from 6 to 9." Katara licked her lips as Zuko undid the very last wrap. Katara felt her body become relaxed, "Can I have some water?"

"What if we did a session really early like 5 a.m.?" Zuko rose and reached out for Katara. She was pulled up and Zuko led the way to the curtain then to the kitchen. Katara could see Zuko begin to relax too. "I'll make sure there's coffee."

"Uh," Katara thought about waking up that early on a Monday but the temptation of coffee called to her. "I can probably do that."

"Good." Zuko passed her a water bottle.

Katara began drinking as Zuko walked back over to his drawing. She stood in silence taking in the old kitchen. It was filled like the living room and hallways with canvas and the table was filled with paint brushes, paint and dirty cloths. The island was filled with cups and a few unfinished paintings and the sink was splattered in paint. The only place that seemed clean was the counter tops around the stove and next to the fridge.

"How did you feel about today?" Zuko asked still focused on getting the correct colors with the tiny maker tip.

"Mmm," Katara hummed and looked at a large canvas on the wall. It was of an ocean and a sunset. The silhouetted girl was in a dress standing on a large rock. "I think your work is amazing."

Zuko chuckled and she heard the chair creak. Katara turned around to see him looking over his shoulder to her. "I asked how you feel and you compliment my work."

"So-," Katara rolled her lips in to stop her 'sorry'. "It was simple. So I was fine. Really I'm fine with all of it. If what you did today is as pretty as what you will do, I can't wait to see what you do."

Zuko ducked his head and turned back to the painting. "The first check is on the small table, when you leave."

"Oh," Katara finished the water with one last drink and placed the cup in the sink. "So I'll see you Monday."

"Yes," Zuko was already back to working on his project.

Katara picked up the check and choked on her spit, "Um, Zuko?"

"Yeah?" Zuko called out.

"This check…" Katara looked at the check for $800.00.

"Is it too small?" Zuko continued to yell.

"Too small?" Katara whispered. Katara swallowed before she raised her voice, "This is just for one?"

"Um, yeah," Zuko was walking down the hall to the door. "You're willing to be tied up and photographed. I'm willing to pay to keep you."

"Right," Katara nodded and her hands shook slightly. "I'll see you Monday."

"5 a.m." Zuko called after her as she exited through the door.

"Bright and early!" Katara called back and got in her car to drive away.

Monday arrived and so did Katara.

Zuko had already walked into the room, explaining again to undress to her comfort. She undressed to her panties and bra. Katara took in a deep breath as she heard Zuko close the curtain. "Kneel in the middle when you're ready." He had told her as he did things to his camera.

Katara knelt down, facing the windows again and her heels digging into her ass. Zuko looked up and then placed the camera on a tripod. He walked to her playing with his watch again.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko knelt in front of her.

"Good. A little tired." Katara let out a light laugh and Zuko smiled.

"Good. This tie shouldn't take too long." Zuko reached out to hold onto her shoulders. "I want you to stretch your arms and back while I go and get the arm chair." Katara nodded.

Zuko stood and left. Katara stretched her arms over her head and rolled her shoulders, then head and then shifted allowing her back to pop. She did a few basic stretches and when Zuko returned he set a high backed arm chair with black velvet for the seat and back rest.

"Today, can I have you stand?" Zuko tilted the chair to an angle. Katara stood and waited for him to turn back to her. "With your hands behind you back," Katara followed the instruction. She clasped them behind her.

Zuko's touched her gently, her neck her shoulders, shoulder blades, all the way down to her fingertips. "Perfect." Zuko stepped away and pulled out bright red rope. It looked silky, new and almost soft. "Act like you're grabbing for your elbows." Katara again followed the instruction. "Just as far as you are comfortable," He put a hand on her arm. He walked back around to observe her. "Good. How do you feel?"

"Good." Katara took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Okay, I'm going to start now. If at any point you need me to pause or you need a drink say so." Zuko paused as if to give her time to back out. She didn't. So he started two ropes fell over her shoulders and then back around under her arm pit. From there she could only guess.

Katara bowed her head and wait for Zuko to complete his task. Her body seemed to zing with excitement. Zuko tightened strands around the tops of her arms twice and her breath hitched. Zuko paused, "You okay?"

"Yes." Katara let out breathlessly.

Zuko continued but a little more slowly. Wrapping her wrists together and then she could feel it tighten. And Katara made a sound at the back of her throat she wasn't proud of. She thought she heard Zuko chuckle but maybe that was just her imagination. She watched as he went to pick up his camera and there was a small tale-tell sign of a smile.

Zuko instructed her on how to stand and there were many different angles. Then she sat in the chair facing him and a few where she was knelt on the seat facing the back of the chair. Zuko had to steady her as she almost tipped her and the chair, twice. It was slightly difficult to maneuver yourself in a chair with your hands tied tightly behind you.

For her final pose, he asked her to sit at the foot of the chair. She did as he said like all the times before. Then told her to lay her head on the chair first with just her forehead and then lay her cheek against the seat. "Do you mind…? Can we try one more thing? You don't have to move."

Katara blinked up and looked over to Zuko, "Sure."

"If you aren't comfortable we can forget it." Zuko said as if to reassure her and himself. Katara just nodded and looked over her shoulder as Zuko positioned the camera on a tripod and came back to her. He moved back the chair and then sat down in it. His legs spread and Katara heard the click of the camera.

She looked over her shoulder and then back to Zuko, she tilted her head. "How are you doing that?" Click. Zuko opened his palm to show a small disc with a black button. He clicked it and the camera clicked behind her. "Oh, cool."

Zuko leaned over and rested his forearms onto his knees, then tilted Katara's head up. She heard multiple shudders from the camera and as small intake of her breath. Zuko's eyes were a dark golden shade and his eyelashes on his right eye were so long Katara was jealous. "Scoot forward."

Katara did her best and even leaned a little too. She now sat between his legs. A blush erupted across her cheeks and she could feel warmth travel down her neck. Zuko didn't seem to mind that much. He just smirked and tilted her head so her cheek lay on his pant leg. Katara licked her lips and she looked down in front of her. Only after a moment to realize what she was looking at and her eyes shot back up to Zuko's. He had blushed too but there was a constant stream of clicks. Zuko moved her hair to lie over his knee. "Perfect." After a few clicks, Zuko shifted again causing Katara to have to raise her head. Zuko leaned down and touched her forehead with his. "Thank you."

"Mhmm," Katara hummed and close her eyes.

Zuko pulled back and rose from the chair, "Come on. You've had those ropes on long enough." He helped her stand and then began unraveling his work. "I can show you these next week when you come in."

"Next week?" Katara asked as he pulled on a rope that caused her arms to twitch in their hold.

"Sorry. Yes." Zuko was making quick work of unwrapping her. "I have two other projects I have to turn in by midnight on Saturday. One I barely started and the other I haven't even touched."

Katara laughed lightly, "I guess procrastination happens no matter what major."

Zuko undid the last wrapping and slid the ropes off her and onto the floor. He walked around to stand in front of her and began rubbing at where the ropes had dug into her skin. Small indents of tinted pink littered the top of her arms and then a little around her wrist. Zuko kneaded the flesh lightly. "So, I have next Tuesday evening free. You?"

"I don't have classes on Tuesdays or Thursdays." Katara stated and wiggled her fingers.

"Then let's say Tuesdays from here on out. Okay?" Zuko pulled away and walked Katara out to redress. Zuko played with his watch again and then cursed. "I got to go. I have a class in thirty minutes. Check is where it was last time. Feel free to make coffee and hang out if you want." Zuko was scooping up papers and a backpack. He cursed again and raced out the door.

"Bye." Katara waved as Zuko slammed the door shut.

On the third session, Katara was down to her new white lace panties. She had kept a hand over each breast as she walked. But when she knelt, her hands were on her knees like the other two times.

"Today, we are going to be doi-" Zuko stopped his stride and sentence as his eyes finally landed on her. He adjusted his watch and continued walking to her. This time he continued to stand and his fingers slid into her half up half down hair. His fingers slid under her jaw and he tilted it so her head was completely back and she could only look at him. "We'll be doing a constraint tie today and since it's a little early I thought maybe we could practice for next week."

"That's fine," Katara swallowed usually she didn't feel the click in herself until he tugged on the rope. But today, today it clicked when long fingers slid along her exposed neck.

"Okay, let's start." Zuko pulled away to grab strands of white rope. "Hands behind your back." Katara did as he said. Then his hands were on her, slipping knots and ties into place.

It felt a lot like last week, but this time there was something else. Katara closed her eyes, the heat from Zuko's fingers as he tied pieces together close to her skin. Then the tug of ropes pulling her into place, a steady place, and one where Zuko had control of her. Of her body.

Katara replayed the image of how he looked at her before he began. Something warm started to flicker in those golden eyes. Something dark and wanting. Katara's heart beat picked up as he steadied her to be on her knees. Ropes, it felt like two, were wrapped twice around each ankle and then Zuko put a hand on her shoulder as he tightened them closer together.

"Alright, I'm going to lay you over so I can tie your hands and feet together." Zuko slowly lowered her front to the floor. She laid her cheek on the cool wood. It wasn't dirty or dusty. Even as she looked across the floor, Katara could tell it had been swept. She lay there with her hands behind her and her feet tied. Her boobs were pressed onto the hard ground and she could feel her body responding to the cool touch. "How do you feel?"

"'M good." Katara closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Her body felt so alive and there was tingling through her body. It wasn't because the ropes were too tight. No, it was something warm and satisfying.

"Okay," Zuko pulled her feet so her knees were bent. She gasped as she felt the tug on her arms and feet. Zuko's hand soothed down her leg, "You're okay. I'm gonna go get the camera and be quick I don't want you loosing feeling."

Katara knew as soon as he reached his camera because there were multiple clicks. Then he stepped closer and closer continued with clicks. First at her feet and then beside her, her hair was pulled from around her face and Zuko hummed in approval. There were clicks and again he circled her body.

"Can you raise your head up?" Zuko asked still clicking pictures.

Katara raised her head the best she could and again, she heard multiple shudders at once. Like fifty pictures taken in a single second. She stayed there as he captured different angles. The position put a strain on her neck but she could live with it. Zuko stepped in front of her and she gasped as she looked right into the lens. "Ah-huh." She moaned and lowered her head.

 _Fuck._

She was only tied and she was at the edge of an orgasm. And judging by how wet she could feel her center getting. Katara could feel her blush as her hair surrounded her face. _Fuck._ She just needed her hands free so she could-

Katara's head was raised by her chin and she looked at Zuko. "Please."

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched, "I still have another set I want to try."

"Spirits," Katara's eyes fluttered close. "I need a break." Zuko was quick to lay her back down. She heard a snip and her feet were released to lay back flat. "Just let me have my hands and a moment." There were other snips as he cut the long strings around her back. Ties loosened and she was left alone. Zuko even closed the door.

Katara rolled over and her hand immediately went to her center. It only took a few flicks of her finger and her body tightened. "Mmmm," Katara did her best to be quiet but she had been on edge for so long. Pleasure soon waved over her body and the tingling sensation curled her toes. She laid there taking in deep breaths to relax her body. She rose to sit up the ropes still attached to her were loose and sagged around her wrist and ankles.

Zuko knocked twice before entering with a large glass of water. He held it out to her and she took it. Zuko sat down and began untying the ropes as she drank, neither commenting that she had most definitely just gotten off. Zuko rubbed at the deeply dented spots where knots had been. She switched hands, as she drank, for him to do each hand and arm in turn.

"How do you feel?" Zuko asked as he sat back with the strand of rope.

"Good." Katara drank the last of the water. "We can continue now."

"You're sure?" Zuko looked into Katara's eyes for the first time since walking out.

"Yeah," Katara sat down the glass. Zuko nodded and stood, grabbing all of the ropes and her empty glass. A part of her thought maybe it was weird that she only had on panties and she was sitting in the middle of a floor of a very handsome photographer's house. But somehow she felt fine.

Zuko brought back in the armchair and some basic rope. It wasn't colored but it still looked soft not like the scratchy twine she had seen in the store. Katara stood and stretched briefly. "I'm going to basic ties. Nothing fancy. But you will be tied to the chair."

"Okay," Katara nodded.

"Alright, we'll start now." Zuko began taking ropes and stepped up close to her. Her eyes stayed on his face as he wrapped the strands around her waist first. Multiple times and then tied the ends at her lower back.

Zuko walked around her, "Arms up." Katara did as she was told. Warm hands wrapped rope around her ribs right under her breasts. "Breathe." Zuko muttered into her ear. Katara took in deep breaths. He finished tying those and then added another set of ropes across her upper chest. When he wrapped it around a second time warmth brushed over hardened nipples. Zuko didn't say sorry.

He came and stood in front of her again, admiring his work. "Please sit."

Katara took the few steps and sat down in the chair her arms on the armrests. Zuko stepped up to her and began binding her arm to the armrest. He continued wrapping a third of the way up her forearm before turning and binding the other.

Zuko slid his hands down her thighs to her knees. He opened her legs and looked down. His eyes flickered over her white lace before focusing on her legs. He began wrapping her lower shin and the leg of the chair together. She watched his gold eyes flicker to her panties every so often and then back to his work. Zuko changed sides and began binding again.

Once he was finished he stood, his eyes taking in his work. Katara was tied and not going anywhere. He turned and grabbed his camera. After the first few clicks, Katara realized how open she was. Her fingers twitched. Katara's legs were open wide and her nipples were tight with arousal. Katara lowered her head to her chest, when Zuko requested her to.

Zuko came in close taking close ups and Katara's head was tilted back and her hair was put over her right shoulder. Katara hadn't realized her back was curved until Zuko praised her. And again for the second time Katara's body was thrumming to get off.

"Good job," Zuko clicked the camera. "Okay we're done for today."

To watch Zuko's surprise was delicious as he saw her knelt in the middle of the floor, completely nude. She had easily talked herself into it. Zuko's photos would look so much better if she removed them. Golden eyes glittered with a small amount of arousal. Katara had seen it. But he messed with his watch and his eyes became still and calm. "You didn't have to be nude until our next session."

"I know," Katara licked her lips as Zuko finally stepped up to her fully. "I can put the on if you would like."

Zuko's eyes flickered back and forth between hers. Not seeing any signs of discomfort, Zuko shook his head and looked over her body. Katara did her best to sit a little straighter and she opened her knees a little wider. "No, you're fine." Zuko cleared his throat and held out a hand for her to stand, "Today the ropes are going to be a little more complicated. Not so much wrapping but a lot more crisscrossing. I plan to do full torso…" Zuko's eyes dipped to her legs, to where she had just gotten waxed that morning. It had hurt like hell to get the full but damn it she was going to be smooth for this. "It will require two strands and a large knot to be strung between your legs."

Did she just shiver? She could have sworn her shoulders relaxed at the thought of Zuko between her legs.

"If it's alright we will start?" Zuko held out an icy blue rope. Katara nodded and he started.

Katara immediately fell in love. Whereas she could only really feel it before, she saw Zuko's gaze work critically at the rope that crossed over her body. Diamonds formed in the middle of her upper chest, and then her center, her bellybutton was in perfect center of the last full diamond.

Zuko let the ropes drop and turned away from her. Katara watch him fiddle the watch on his left wrist and walk to his camera. He was muttering to himself and shook his head. Before turning back to her, He placed the camera on the black armchair behind her.

Zuko tied two knots, he wrapped the rope behind her then tied the first knot that sat against her mound the other just a few centimeters he tied the two pieces into another knot. Katara tilted her head at that. "How do you feel?"

"I'm good. I feel freer today." Katara watched Zuko fiddle with the second knot. "But maybe it's because I don't have anything around my arms? I don't really know." Katara looked up to Zuko, he was still concentrated on the knot and kept bringing it to her skin only to pull it back and adjust it. "Or maybe it's the fact I get to watch you this time?" Zuko hummed and tapped her leg which she opened. "You know because 2 of the three times before my hands were behind my back," Katara demonstrated and that's when Zuko thread the rope between her legs and stepped behind her. "Or maybe it's the lack of clothing? You know bras are so fucking constraining." Zuko chuckled but didn't tighten the rope against her skin. The back of Katara's mind wandered if he was just going to tie it loosely and she wouldn't feel it. "Then again I'm standing which is another thing, if you're sitting it easier to get caught. Standing is freeing. Maybe it's just not having on any pan-"

Katara gasped mid-sentence. Her freeing sense was tied down, literally. The second knot Zuko had tied sat against her clit. The ropes dug up and in between her pussy and butt cheeks. "Tighter."

"I don't want it too tight it will give you marks." Zuko said as he gently tugged probably tying the ends.

"I want it tighter." Katara's fist hurt where she realized she had curled her fingers into fists.

Zuko yanked harder on the rope causing the knot to rub across her clit. She gasped and rocked forward slightly. He of course loosened it but it was in fact tighter set to her skin. "How do you feel?"

"Good." Katara said in a quick breath. She took in a deep breath. "Really good."

"Good." Zuko walked back around with his camera and began taking photos. She was turned and positioned every way she could think of. With her hands free she could move easier. But there was a constant reminder to not twist or walk to much nudging and rolling over her clit.

Then Zuko asked her to sit, this brought more difficult positions. She was leaned over the arm on one side, to standing with her legs spread open with her hands on the back of the arm chair, to simply sitting in the chair. It was when Zuko sat the camera down and walked to her while sitting she realized he wasn't done tying.

Katara sat in the position she had the week before, arms on the armrests and her legs tied to the chair legs. He took two thin white words and held it up to her face. "Can I gag you?" Katara blinked, her body was on an electric sting, like it was constantly humming approval of Zuko's suggestions. "It will only be on for a few pictures. I don't like a lot of gaging." Zuko smiled reassuringly. Katara's body hummed in complete approval and she nodded her head with her mouth open.

Once her gag was tied fairly loosely, Zuko's heated gaze ran down her body and his fingers inched up her inner thighs. He pushed the knot with his thumb into her clit and rubbed it. Katara's hips tried to jerk but it only caused a slight rub against her legs. She clutched onto the armrests, watching Zuko's eyes lower down her body. His thumb was replaced by his index finger. He tsked and ran his finger down the rope between her now wet opening. "I'm going to have to wash this rope now," Zuko slipped his finger under the two rope strands and against her bare, open pussy.

Katara could do nothing, not like she wanted to, to stop Zuko from tugging the rope to move the knot over her swollen bud. She moaned through the ropes in her mouth. Zuko smirked and pulled his finger away, "Hopefully the two tones won't show up on the camera," Zuko reached for his camera. "Wouldn't that be embarrassing to turn in that photo? I mean not for me, because I'm honored that you enjoy my ropes so much. But for you." Zuko raised the camera up to his face and captured photos. Katara felt a blush spread across her cheeks. "For you to be tied up and wet. To put you on a display at my senior art gallery."

Katara's eyes fluttered close. She listened for the sound of the camera clicking. The slight tease in his voice sent pleasure down her spine. Thoughts of people coming to see her tied in those positions.

"But we'll talk about that later. I can't have you soaking my black chair too." Zuko chuckled and continued clicking the button on his camera. "Open your eyes Katara," Katara slowly opened her eyes. "Good, now look at me." Katara turned her head to the right to see Zuko farther away in the room than she had thought. "Perfect."

Zuko lowered the camera and walked to her. He unknotted the gag, "How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"Water, but not right now." Katara took in deep breaths, her body was strung high and she wanted to be released. Not only from the chair but in pleasure Zuko had purposefully put her in this state she knew it. "Just finish."

Zuko moved back with the ties and began taking more shots. He took a few of just her face, then reached out and tilted her chin down. His hand still cupped her cheek as he took photos. Then released and hair slid over her cheek. She heard Zuko take steps back and she didn't move until he told her to. "Arch you're back like you did last time."

Katara did as she was told, but when she pushed her chest out the ropes became tighter and caused the ropes between her legs to rub. This caused Katara to shutter. Zuko clicked a few more times. "Keep your head back Katara that will really give your body the curve I want." Zuko got a total of two shots that time, because the knot had rubbed her hard moving across her clit. She was thrown into her orgasm and she trembled in the chair, the top of her body slumping,

Zuko was sliding across his knees to her. The scissors were brought out and he cut them away with steady hands. He started with her legs and they slammed closed immediately. He cut away at her arms next and she only seemed to slump more. Zuko gathered her up and pulled her from the chair and into his lap. She whimpered as the knot was flicked across her oversensitive clit. "Sorry," Zuko ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm gonna cut them all off now okay?"

Katara could only nod and Zuko cut away each strand crossed over her body. Katara placed her head over on his shoulder. "I thought you were going to wash it." Katara said with a slight smile.

Zuko huffed out a short laugh, "I still could. Just means more knots for you." Katara shivered and snuggled farther into Zuko's arms. "How do you feel?"

"Mm," Katara hummed and her eyelids closed. "Tired and slightly floaty?" Zuko pulled the ropes away from her body. Rubbing in gentle circles over the slight indents

"Let's get you some water maybe that can ground you again," Zuko began to move.

"Only if you carry me." Katara lifted her arms around his neck.

"I don't-" Zuko began to say but Katara only held tighter. He lifted her from the ground, surprisingly without falling, and headed to the kitchen. He sat her on a clean countertop and went to the fridge to get a water bottle. Katara had taken it from him and had half of it down before she pulled back to take a breath, "Better?"

"Definitely thank you." Katara began drinking the rest as Zuko pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her. Katara gulped the water in her mouth, her eyes trailing down Zuko to the arm holding out the shirt. She reached out took the shirt and then held the warm, dark red shirt to her chest but didn't put it on. Katara took another large gulp of water and looked away from Zuko's bare chest. She muttered a 'thanks' before drinking the rest of the water.

Her mind felt clear after the bottle of water. She pulled the shirt and moved to go change into her clothing. Zuko caught her wrist and pulled her back slightly, "Look about what I said…"

Katara smiled at the apology lacing through his words, "You were just trying to get a real effect and it worked." She waved it off and began to move away again when Zuko's hold tightened on her.

"That's just the thing," Zuko let go of her wrist and raised the hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I will have to turn those photos in for my last project. I won't show any faces but you will be hanging in a gallery."

Katara took in a breath and nodded at the information. "And you need me to tell you its okay? Okay, it's fine. I took this kind of expecting someone to see it."

"So you don't-" Zuko snapped his jaw shut and lowered his hand. "Thanks, but there's going to be hundreds of people at this exhibit. And they'll be looking at the most private scenes."

"My face won't be in it. I'm fine." Katara shrugged and turned to walk away again. , but was stopped by Zuko's arm across her vision. She turned and backed up against the counter.

Zuko had her caged in between his arms, "Katara, I'll be putting these pieces in more than just this gallery. And," Zuko licked his lips and looked down to Katara's lips. "And, I want you to model for one of them." Katara took in a breath and opened her mouth to agree. "Like as a live model. I'll be tying you there. In front of everyone." Katara's mouth slowly closed.

A small shiver of pleasure ran through her, people looking and admiring her. People she didn't know judging her, she didn't know about that part. But the part that was standing out was Zuko. Zuko wanted to use her as the model. People would probably be jealous that it was her being tied up by Zuko and not them. "C-can I think about that?"

A bright smile came across Zuko's lips, "Take all the time. Plus we have at least four other sessions before I need your answer."

"Okay." Katara smiled. She turned to leave but Zuko still had his arms up.

He cupped her face and turned her back to him. Zuko leaned down and brushed a kiss to her lips. "It was extremely satisfying to watch you fall apart in that chair, in my ties."

Katara bit her lip and pulled away. She finally made her escape. She had changed in a hurry and left just as quickly. The check still sitting on the front hallway shelf.

* * *

Hey everyone so I had a little (EFFING HUGE) inspiration for this fic. If you would like to see some of the ties I got inspiration from look to this blog: .com

There will be a second part to this at the end of the month. So keep a look out!

Thanks for reading so far!


	8. Double Penetration

Zuko pulled at the jeweled end, watching Katara's asshole spread around the widest part of the glass ball. Her continued to pull for another two bulbs and then shoved it back in to the hilt. Katara gasped under neither him.

Katara was leaned over the desk on her elbows. He was surprised that she would bring him dinner after he called to tell her he was working late. At 7pm, Katara walked in with semi-glassy eyes and a sack with dinner for the both of them. She closed the door and walked to the chair in front of his desk. They had done lunch a few times so this was the normal routine. This time however through the whole meal Katara had squirmed in her chair.

The first time Zuko asked her about it, Katara waved it off. He was halfway through the stirfry when he looked Katara over. She had a deep flush over her face. Again Zuko asked and Katara's knees slammed together with a nod. "Kat?"

Stormy blue eyes met his over the desk, "Fuck me."

Zuko's eyes widened and his eyes automatically went to the door then back to Katara, "I'm sorry what?"

Katara pushed her food over and leaned over the desk and grabbed his tie pulling him from his chair, "I said. Fuck. Me."

Zuko growled and pulled her around his desk and into his lap. Katara gasped as she straddled Zuko's lap. He pulled Katara into a kiss. The kiss turned heated and Zuko's hands wandered. That's when he found his prize and Katara was pushed over the desk after they pushed food and papers to the side.

He pushed his two of his fingers and pumped them in and out of her already dripping pussy. Zuko curled his fingers and felt the bump of the glass in Katara's ass. Katara was moaning and her thighs shook in intervals. "Stop teasing me!" She finally screamed.

Zuko pulled his fingers out and then slapped her ass barely grazing the plug. He opened his pants and pulled down his boxers. Zuko grabbed both ass cheeks pulled them open, the first glass bulb began to slip out. He pushed it back in with his thumbs.

Katara clawed at the desk, "Please!" She pushed her hips back, "Zuko! Puh-ah!"

Zuko pushed into Katara's open pussy, sliding all the way home. Katara gasped and reached back grabbing at Zuko's shirt tails. "Is that what you wanted?" Zuko slammed into her, Katara moaned out a 'yes'. Zuko sped up his thrusts. He grabbed her hips tighter and sunk as deep as he could. He pulled on the glass end of the plug and Katara's hips pushed back, the first and largest ball was pulled out. Zuko pressed into her again pushing the glass back in.

Zuko continued this pulling out and then thrusting both back in at the same time. He sped up until he finally was just grinding into her. Katara was finally pushed over the edge when Zuko pulled the glass butt plug from her. Zuko watched the hole wink up at him, both holes clenched.

He moaned, bent over Katara and kissed her shoulder. Katara rocked back to meet Zuko's thrust. Zuko leaned back and pressed her back into a curve. His hips jerked deep into her and settled as he spilled into the condom.

Katara rocked back a few times, "So good."

Zuko smirked and pulled away with a smack to Katara's ass. He grabbed the glass plug on the desk, "You want this back in?"

"Walking in without a plug and then walking out with one would be weird," Katara winked. Zuko slapped her ass again and then eased the butt plug back in. Katara hissed as he settled the plug into her. They reclothed and then Katara leaned over to kiss Zuko. "Have a good night!"

* * *

And this is the beginning of many, many, MANY toys. Butt plugs, vibrators and bondage are really sprinkled through out the entire month. Just wait you'll see!

Thanks for all of your wonderful amazing comments!

My tumblr: zutaralover94


	9. First Time

Zuko cupped Katara's cheeks and kissed her hard. _They had won!_ Katara had gasped in that moment. He pulled back and Katara looked up at him with a shocked expression. Then her shining blue eyes dropped to his lips. She leaned forward a little before her eyes met Zuko's. Zuko leaned back in and kissed her.

This kiss was so much sweeter, lips pressed and parted with like a practice ease. Then it heated. Quickly. Zuko was pulling Katara tighter to him and both sets of hands were roaming the other.

Katara pulled back with a gasp as Zuko's hand slid along her thighs before lifting her up completely. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, their breathing mixed together. Zuko watched Katara's thick eyelashes flutter giving him peeks of a dark blue before they completely opened to look at him.

Zuko walked two steps to the low couch and laid Katara down. The kissing had picked up again and now there were tugs at wraps and fabrics. Katara found herself exposed first with a large gasp as Zuko pressed fingers into her wet center. Zuko lavished her in kisses. He was slow in twisting in his fingers and spreading them open. Katara's walls continued to tighten and she let out breathy moans.

He applied pressure with his thumb to her swollen clit and Katara came undone. Her thighs shook and her nails dug into Zuko's back. Zuko gently rubbed Katara through the tremors. She whimpered and squirmed beneath him. Midnight blue eyes found molten gold ones', emotions were running high and flickering one after the next.

"Have you-?" Zuko's voice was gravely and the first one to speak since they started kissing. Well, minus the times Katara had called out his name. "Have you ever…?" Zuko looked down between them and then back up at her.

Katara shook her head and bit her lip. She looked at the ceiling behind Zuko's head, "Have you?"

Zuko swallowed and shook his head, "No." Zuko sighed out and slipped his hand from between her legs to run them over her lower stomach and thighs. "I mean. I've done some things but never uh… _this._ "

Katara nodded and shifted slightly, she couldn't remember a time her body had felt so relax but yet so on edge. Her lower belly burned for something more. "I want to if, you know," Katara shrugged her shoulders. "If you want to?"

Zuko's eyes widened just slightly, "O-oh."

Katara felt a deeper need to urge Zuko on, "It's like we would be celebrating." Katara ran her hands up Zuko's arms squeezing the muscles that were tight to keep him up over Katara. Her fingers slipped into the long black strands that were already slightly damp from their activities. "There is so much to celebrate," Katara's legs finally stopped trembling and she raised them up and around Zuko's hips. "The end of a war," Katara pulled slightly on Zuko so his lips were centimeters from hers. She was beginning to wonder where all of this was coming from. "The victory over Azula," Katara pressed the barest of kiss to his cheek then closer to his jaw. She had never done this before. "The crowning of a new Fire Lord," Katara whispered into his ear. She heard Zuko take in a ragged breath.

"Y-yeah?"

Katara pulled back and nodded, then cupped his jaw and brought him in for a kiss. Zuko responded eagerly to the kiss and wrapped an arm around her to pull their bare bodies together. Katara moaned into the kiss.

Zuko pulled back only for a second before looking between them, then looking back up and into her blue eyes. "You're sure?"

Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Please." She whispered out.

Zuko nodded and pulled her in for a light peck before lining them up, "If it hurts just, uh, tell me and I'll stop or pull out or-"

"Just fuck me, Zuko." Katara growled out, her legs tightened around his hips and pulled him closer to show her impatience.

He grumbled under his breath about just trying to be nice, then slid just the head of his cock in. Katara willed herself to relax. She had heard stories about this, it wasn't all as bad as it seems. That there were horror stories out there just to keep young girls from having sex. She heard it was an uncomfortable stretch at first but then it eased away to please, and if your partner really knew what they were doing, maybe even beyond that. So Katara braced and found there was a stretch and a slight sting but it was almost addicting knowing how tight she was around Zuko.

Zuko hissed when his hips met her butt. Katara bit her lip as a sound tried to escape her. She felt her muscles clench and release around Zuko's cock in her. She felt good and full, there was that slight sting but when Zuko moved his hips just slightly it disappeared and a desire for him to move again and move faster shot through her body.

As if he read her mind, Zuko began rocking into Katara. He raised himself up a little and grasped her hips pulling them off the couch. Katara felt that warmth build again and pleasure crashed over her body in waves as Zuko hit a place in her that had her back curving upwards. He pulled on leg from around his hip and opened her up a little farther, reaching deeper with the new thrusts.

Katara's nails scratched at his shoulders and collarbones, she looked down between them where Zuko had focused his eyes and moaned. Her head was thrown back and as she peaked through her eyelashes she thought she saw Zuko smirk.

Many years from now when she would look back on this occasion, she would never admit out loud but she thinks the smirk and gorgeous golden eyes were what threw her over the edge and into a world of deep pleasure. It racked her body and Zuko had to tighten his hold on her legs.

He slowed down to a stop watching Katara take lungfuls of breath. He lightly stroked over her stomach and legs. Zuko smiled and pulled out slowly. Katara's body twitched when he was fully out.

"You didn't finish."

Zuko's eyes flashed up to Katara's, shining midnight blue held a serious pierce. Katara's hand slid down his chest and to his still hard cock covered in her wetness. Zuko cursed and his eyes slammed shut. Katara pumped her fist and slowly sat up to get a better grip.

Katara leaned into kiss Zuko's shoulders. She kept her eyes on how fast she was going. Zuko twitched in her hand and a small amount of white pre-cum spilled over her thumb. Zuko's hips pushed into her hands twice before a deep groan echoed through the quiet room. Katara slid her palm over the slick head, thick ropes of cum covered her fingers and their thighs. Zuko's hips buckled again and grabbed at Katara's wrist. Katara brought the hand to her lips. She licked the cum from between her fingers. Flattening her tongue over her palm and tasting the salty liquid.

"Wow," Zuko sighed as he sat back. He wrapped an arm around Katara and pulled her naked form against his. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Katara giggled.

Zuko stroked down the warm skin of Katara's back, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

They laid there in silence, Katara's eyes shut as she listened to Zuko breathe. Her body exhausted and she leaned fully against Zuko. Zuko ran his fingers through the brunette strands, he waited for Katara's breathing to even out. "I love you," He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Is first time technically kinky? Oh well!

Thanks for reading! If you liked please like and comment!

My tumblr: Zutaralover94


	10. Pet Play

As a femdom, Katara had seen a lot of things, a lot of people, in many different ways, from many different stations in life. Mostly people in high positions. She played many different roles: Mommy, the babysitter, the nurse, teacher and even just a dominatrix.

But sitting here on her throne with one of the most (if not _the most_ ) powerful man kneels before her with his hands between his thighs, had her in such a playful mood. One she hadn't been in in a while. Katara lips tilted up in a smile. When he tilted his head the ears slid too, but stayed firmly clipped in his hair. There was a thick black collar around his neck and a long silver chain linking him to the floor. "Good puppy," Katara called out to her newest but most playful pet yet. "Turn around."

Katara watched the tension and stiffness of muscles in Zuko's muscles. The Phoenix Empire's own Fire Prince was playing brat. Like a little chihuahua. Little nips and barks at your ankles but nothing Katara couldn't handle. "I said turn around, pup."

Zuko swallowed and slowly shuffled careful not to tug to hard on his chain. Katara bit her lip and stood from her chair. "Good boy," Katara slowly walked to him. "Now present." Zuko's head jerked away and caused the collar to choke him slightly. Katara's stiletto heel dug under his shoulder blade as she pushed him down into the form. "I said present." He groaned and hands went to behind him to spread his cheeks. "See how easy that was?"

Katara pressed down a little harder before returning her foot to the floor. "Stay." She turned back to her throne to grab the cleaned plug. It had a long black tail attached. The plug itself was more like a small ball. Most males she had come into contact with didn't care for anal. Though a few surprised her and Katara got to pull out her strap ons. Those were fun sessions.

Katara added a small dollop of lube and spread it over the silver ball. When she reached Zuko, her thumb very gently rubbed on the puckered hole. Zuko's fingers turned white and shaky as he held apart his cheeks. She spread the lube on the hole before dipping in her thumb so just her nail disappeared. Zuko made a choked sound but if he was in discomfort he didn't say. Katara took this as a good sign and removed her thumb. "Every puppy needs a tail," She pressed the plug to Zuko and hole sucked it in eagerly.

Zuko hissed and he released his cheeks. Katara watched the tail swing as Zuko got himself accustomed to the small ball. Katara pet the tail all the way down to the tip. Then gently pulled on it to meet a resistance and Zuko cursing under his breath.

"What was that puppy?" Katara leaned over him on all fours. She knew she bumped the tail a little farther in as she leaned. Zuko's breath was more shallow and he began to sit up. Katara moved back as Zuko turned around and nudged his nose against her thigh. "Oh good boy," Katara ran her fingers through his black strands.

Zuko raised his head to look up at her. Katara ran her knuckles down the red scar over his left eye. "My poor puppy," Katara held his face and rubbed her nose along his. "You just need lots of love, huh?" Katara heard a small whimper come from the man in her arms. It sent a shiver of satisfaction down her spine.

Katara slid away from him and unhooked the chain from the floor. "But before your award, you need to be a good puppy first. Now, let's take a walk." Katara pulled on the chain and began to walk. Zuko moved slowly at first and Katara continued to tug him along. But Zuko still was reluctant. "Puppy, you need to keep walking." Katara took another step and Zuko finally took the crawl next to her at a faster pace. She walked him around the whole space before stopping back at the throne. "You can take a break." Katara released the chain and let it fall to the floor. Katara took out a bowl and poured water into it. She placed it on the floor next to her throne.

Zuko's eyes went from where she finally sat in the chair and to where the water bowl sat. She raised an eyebrow to him. Zuko leaned over and jolted before leaning farther and licked the water. When he sat back up he wiped away the water from his chin with his arm. Katara's eyes flickered over him as he crawled to her. He sat between her legs and nudged her knee with his head.

Katara pet the inky black strands. Katara could see the slow flicker as Zuko finally fell into his role. He licked her thigh, flat tongued and all the way to where her softest part of her inner thigh. He switched legs and nibbled down on to the skin. Katara yelped and pushed Zuko's head back, "No. bad puppy! You don't bite your owner."

Zuko sat back with a little frown. He looked down to where his hands were between his legs. Katara looked down to see the twitch of his cock. It had already began to dribble out precum. And man was her _puppy_ 's cock nice and thick. When he leaned back into her he kissed where he had nipped at.

Katara pet his head again, "It's okay puppy. That's a good boy." Katara felt his nose brush against her lace shorts. This had her spreading her legs wider. "Very good boy." She felt Zuko's tongue lick over the shorts a few times, licking at the skin beside the hem. With shaky fingers she moved aside the fabric and Zuko licked her open pussy. Katara held him there with a handful of strands at his neck.

She opened her eyes (which she doesn't remember closing) and looked down to see Zuko's hips moving back and forth. Katara lifted her foot to feel Zuko's hand wrapped around his cock. Katara tsked and nudged Zuko's hand away, "No, no. Only master gets to make you cum."

Zuko's tongue stopped the long licks across her folds, when Katara left the top of her foot on the underside of his cock. He began searching for that friction against her foot. Wetness smeared across her ankle and her foot as his little humps began to become more sportatic. She was quick to move her foot.

"No, no puppy." Katara pushed his head back again. "I need you." Katara stood and dropped her shorts before turning and bending over her throne."Come here, puppy." Katara patted her thighs.

Zuko looks between her legs before looking up to Katara. For the first time they caught eyes and Katara saw the lust there. Zuko growled and mounted Katara. Katara cried out as he sank all the way into her deep and with a quick snap of his hips. Zuko's animal instincts were at its height. He thrust into her over and over again.

Katara screamed out and gripped at the seat. She reached back to the thighs that slapped against hers. She felt for the tail and tugged. Zuko growled again and bit down onto her shoulder. Katara tugged again and his thrusting became uneven. "Harder puppy!"

Zuko snapped his hips forward as Katara pulled back. She heard the thump of the plug and Zuko's yelp. He stilled and held her hips to his. Buried deep he stilled, "I need to-"

"Finish." Katara pushed her hips back. Zuko kept still and Katara continued to rock back. Zuko took the hint and then she found herself at her end. "Puppy, we'll finish together. Now fuck me!"

Zuko fucked into her as requested. He slammed over and over pushing them both to heights they hadn't found before. Katara pressed herself onto the seat of the throne. She was pushed over an edge. Zuko pushed into her one last time and spilled. It leaked around his cock and down her legs.

"Good boy," Katara pet his head as they came down from their high. "Good puppy."

Zuko pulled from her and Katara heard a slick pop. Katara sat there for a second to take it in. When was the last time she had actually gotten off with a client? Katara searched her brain for a second longer, then turned and pulled up her shorts. Zuko was sat back with his knees bent taking in deep breaths. He reached over and held out the tail to her. "Thanks."

Zuko shrugged, "I think it's me who is suppose to thank you."

"Ha," Katara let out a short laugh before placing both the bowl of water and plug on a shelf on the side of the room. She came back to Zuko with a wet cloth and a juice pouch. "You didn't put anything down for aftercare."

"I'm normally the dom. So I don't know…" Zuko shrugged and opened his juice.

"We have showers in the back or I can get blankets-" Katara turned.

"I really don't think I need it. This is fine." Zuko raised the half drunk pouch.

"But it's important," Katara shifted from one foot to the other. "Do you want another juice?"

Zuko shook his head and began to stand, "Nah, I'm craving a bacon burger. You okay?"

Katara felt so confused at what to do. She normally had to coax men back into their arrogant asses. She watched Zuko undo his own collar and lay it over the throne. He began to redress and winced as he bent his knees. He rubbed at them and then reached into his pocket and hefted out a few hundreds.

"For really letting me go tonight," Zuko held out the small fold of money. "It was fun. I'd like to do it again sometime."

Katara took the money slowly and slid it into her bra, "You know where to find me." Zuko smirked and turned to leave. Katara grabbed his hand. "You're sure you don't need anything. Maybe once you get home it will hit you." Katara moved around him and to the shelf she rummaged around before she found a pretend police officer ticket pad and pen. She wrote 'K' and her number on the page and ripped it out, "If that happens just call this number. I-" Katara took a moment to breath, "I could help you through it maybe."

"Thanks," Zuko nodded at the paper in his hand. He folded it neatly and put it in his pocket. He waved one final time before leaving the room.

Katara turned and fell into her throne. Finally catching the breath she felt like she had been holding since the man sat before her. This night would probably forever be in her spank bank.

* * *

Whew! Okay so I'm a huge sucker for a dom Katara! How about y'all?

Thanks for reading so far! Remember to like and comment if you liked it so far!

Another great way to show (not just me) you love the story/chapter is by reblogging the post on tumblr and writing how well (or absolutely horrid) it was in the tags!

You can find me on tumblr at: zutaralover94

See y'all next week!


	11. Overstimulation

"The throne room, really?"

"Mmm," Zuko kissed down her neck. "We haven't marked it off our list yet."

"We have a list now?" Katara laughed as Zuko pulled away and led her over to the overly large throne.

"Next is the Fire Lily Garden." Zuko chuckled as he sat in the chair and pulled Katara between his legs. He pulled her down into a kiss. "Or the armory."

Katara chuckled into the kiss, "Oh, very romantic."

"You're right," Zuko sucked her bottom lip between his teeth and bit lightly. Katara moaned and wrapped her arms around lightly around Zuko's shoulders. "The Fire Lily Garden is very unromantic."

"Terribly so," Katara cupped Zuko's jaw and kissed him. The kiss continued to heat up and Zuko pushed her red wrappings up. He rubbed his thumbs over her hardening nipples. He lightly pinched between his thumb and pointer finger. "Mmm," Katara moaned into the kiss. She licked across his lower lip.

Zuko's tongue touched hers. He reached around and untied the bright red skirts, they pooled around their feet. Warm hands slid into her leggings and pushed them down. The small flaps hit her bare skin. "Spread your legs."

Katara stepped from her bottoms and straddled his thighs. Zuko's hands slid around her thighs, his thumbs rubbing against the sensitive inside of her thighs. "Hurry up, already." Katara slid her hand between her own legs. Zuko pushed her hand away. "Zuko. seriously. It's a little chilly in here!"

Zuko smirked and flung his wrist. A large wave of heat touched her back. Katara looked over her shoulder to see two walls of flames on either side of the throne. "Better?"

Katara turned and glared at him, "Hurry and fuck me already!"

"But I wanna see how many times you can go." Zuko leaned forward and licked over the hard bud before sucking on it lightly.

"Ah-ha," Katara moaned and slid her knees on the seat beside Zuko's thighs. "Then start making it happen."

"I think I already have," Zuko's middle finger slipped into her wet slit. Katara gasped.

It didn't take long after that for the first wave to have her trembling in Zuko's lap. Katara was beginning to realize that Zuko was taking really good notes about her body. He had figured out all of the right ways to pinch, nip, bit and twist her body.

Her body was barely coming down from it's high when Zuko switched their places. She was practically laid back in the overly large throne and Zuko was between her legs. Licking and sucking her thighs. _Spirits._ Her legs twitched when his tongue made a flat line over her opening and clit. Katara covered her mouth with one hand and slid her other into the long strands of Zuko's hair.

Zuko licked and sucked at her bittersweet pussy. He slipped in two fingers and had her arching off the seat again. Katara's moans muffled behind her hand. Her nails scratched at his scalp. Zuko curled his fingers and Katara's hips jumped up. Zuko continued until she was whining again and her body went rigid before falling back into the hard throne completely laxed.

Zuko licked his fingers and then the corners of his lips. He shoved down his pants and opened his wraps so they wouldn't get in the way. Katara blinked up her midnight blue eyes to him, "Ready?" Katara nodded and bit her lip. He was eased into her like so many times before. Pulling her hips up off the throne and sliding in as deep as he could.

Katara tightened around him causing them both to gasp. She felt so full and even tho they were in this deep of intimacy. Katara craved for more of him. She wanted all of him. Katara reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his jaw but was bumped up father by a hard thrust. She moaned into the ear as Zuko picked up a hard and steady pace. Katara leaned forward to kiss him again. This time landing where she wanted.

The kiss was sloppy and open, the thrusts caused their mouths to only be connected by tongues and tails of spit. Zuko grunted and pulled away from her. He grabbed at her thighs and pushed them so she was practically folded in half. Katara's nails scratched at the throne. His hips slapped against her ass in rapid hits, each thrust reaching that glorious spot in her. Her body was growing weak as yet again she was thrown into a static high.

Her body felt like it was floating as Zuko finally released her. He slid out and finished by pumping his dick with a tight fist. White ropes landed on her heaving chest. The translucent strands looking delectable against her tan skin. Zuko leaned forward and rubbed in a long line that was across her right breast. His thumb gently brushed against Katara's nipple. She squirmed and pushed his hand away, "No, no more."

Zuko chuckled and pulled his wrap off to wipe Katara down. She sat relaxed in the high backed chair as Zuko slowly reclothed them both. When he snapped his fingers the walls of fire disappeared and they were wrapped in semi-darkness. "Come on, Ice Princess. You've got to catch the next flying bison back to Toph's. She sent a message yesterday saying that I better not keep you too long."

"Mmm," Katara stood up slowly with Zuko's help, "I still can't believe she figured it out."

"I can't believe that Sokka didn't figure it out first. After the whole 'teaching Katara how to wrap bindings the correct way.'" They both laughed and shook their heads.

"Poor Sokka," Katara straightened her wraps. "Alright, I'll see you at the winter solstice right? In the Northern Palace?"

Zuko smirked, "Another place we'll have to check off."

Katara rolled her eyes but laughed, "Exactly how many do we have to go on this list for you to be satisfied?"

Zuko wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek, "Not enough."

* * *

I am so sorry! I wished I felt better and could give you more but here this is!

Tomorrow's will be better!

My Tumblr: zutaralover94


	12. Masturbation

Katara sighed and rolled over on to her back. With the war finally over it relieved some of the tension but only seemed to strike up more tension. Katara had gone through all of her stress reliefs: Countdown from 10, take longer baths, she bought her allowance on new wraps, she even bended like a thousand ice knifes and threw them into the side of a cliff. _Everything!_

She spread open her legs and slid her hand down her body. Katara pushed aside her wraps and slipped her hand into her pants. She gasped as her cold fingers trail over the swollen bud and into her warm wet center. Katara covered her mouth with her other hand and moaned.

Her hand paused when she thought she heard something. She held her breath and listened to steps pass her tent. There was only one other person on this trip, Zuko. Aang was suppose to be here to help with them. A small fire nation group started taking over the swamp lands. So the three of them were going to help. Then Aang got word from Toph that a larger group of rouge fire nation was burning down half of the forests outside of Omashu. On their way Zuko and Katara decided to take turns staying up to let the other sleep.

But sleep was hard to find with all of this stress. Katara licked her lips and moved her thumb across her clit. She shivered as that small ounce of pleasure tingled through her body. Her fingers were warming up now but every so often when she would brush her fingers across her self she would feel the cold skin again and shiver.

Katara slowly built up a speed with her fingers deeping as far as she could into herself, wiggle them and then pull them out wetting the soft skin around the outside. When she finally couldn't take it, she flicked her fingers over her clit and gasped as the a wave of pleasure washed over her. She covered her mouth as a curse broke through her lips as she pushed herself through her high. She did her best to keep her legs from shaking. But when she pushed down a little harder on her clit, her body curved up and into her fingers. Causing her hand to slip as her head went back. "Ah!"

She quickly blinked noticing she had her eyes tightly shut. Before she removed her fingers, she dipped them into the small pool that had rose to her opening. If Katara had had more time to think about little scenes in her head with a faceless man that often frequented her visions right before she would start touching herself, she was sure there would be a trickle of cum sliding between her cheeks like it often did.

Katara turned to her side and kept her hand between her thighs. The faceless man was always so nice and warm, muscles that didn't bulge but they were definitely there, light skin, more often than not with dark hair that brushed his shoulders, oh and those pretty flashes of gold, one wrapped in pink the other with long black eyelashes. Katara sighed and closed her eyes finally feeling relaxed enough to sleep.

* * *

Zuko groaned as his head hit his forearm that was rested against the tree. He was again pondering why he was so bad at being good. Katara was a sleep and innocent, and all Zuko wanted to do was walk in there and wrap up under the covers with her. Maybe snuggle a little?

 _Fuck._ He wanted to do more than cuddle. Katara was gorgeous. And currently taken. He couldn't be moving in on his friend's girlfriend. That was just wrong. They were together right?

But everytime he saw Katara do a graceful waterbending move or talk about something she loved, Zuko felt a little butterflies explode in his stomach. Her tan skin wrapped in white and blue, and her blue eyes that turned to ice when something got on her nerves, and that long dark hair he could just wrap his fingers in and tug while he's seven inches deep into her-

"Fuck." Zuko whispered as his hand went down to his pants. And with these alone trips that are highly stressful… He slid his hands inside his pants and fisted his dick. He sighed as he rocked his hips into his fist. The friction eased at the stress in his body.

It didn't take long for images to tumble into his head, Beautifully tanned skin wrapped around his hardening dick. Pink lips kissing the tip, then a darker pink running it wetness down his length then back up to the slit. Zuko groaned again as he pressed his fingers to very tip.

He spread the wetness around the head and then down the rest of his shaft. Images couldn't keep up in his head as he started pumping his hand quicker. The burning need curled deep in his gut. Zuko twisted his hand just right and cursed again. He shoved down his pants and regripped his dick.

Zuko moved his hand over himself quicker, glimpses of Katara. Her beautiful tan skin wrapped in white as she stood in water bending it into shapes and spirals. A smile on her plush lips. Those lips would look so amazing wrapped around him, bright red and shining with spit. Looking up at him between thick eyelashes-

" _Fuck._ "

His ending came rushing into him and he painted the tree in front of him with white ropes of cum. Zuko continued to pump himself all the way through. He heard a sound come from the tent and quickly pulled up his pants. Zuko looked over to the tent but nothing seemed to be wrong. He grimaced when he looked back to the were a lot of drops slowly making their way down the bark. Zuko went back to camp and grabbed a canister of left over water and poured it over his mess washing it away.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Guess who can breathe again!?

Also thanks so much for the reviews and likes!

Want to keep up with all the chapters? Visit my tumblr: zutaralover94


	13. Piercings

Katara moaned as the little metal bead pierced in Zuko's tongue passed over her nipple. Zuko never thought Sokka's little sister would make such amazing sounds. Zuko curled his fingers, slipping against her wet walls. Katara whimpered as her fingers slipped into his hair.

"Mmm, you did so g-great tonight," Katara moaned out. Zuko fucked his fingers quicker into her. "Ah! Zuko!"

Zuko sucked on the hardened nipple, "Thanks." Zuko trailed kisses down Katara's firm body. He licked a curve around the outside of her belly button. "Are you sure you want to do this in the tour bus?" He rubbed his nose against the small blue diamond in her belly button. Zuko nipped at the soft skin right where Katara's thigh and hip met. He spread his fingers and wiggled them out. Katara's hips raised from the hard couch and farther onto his fingers. "We could wait until the next city."

"N-no," Katara scratched at his scalp. "I want you. Now!" Zuko rolled his tongue over her clit. Katara's legs quivered slightly as he gave quick licks over her. Katara tugged at his hair, "Zuko-oh. Stop teasing!"

Zuko licked over her pussy again before pulling back and pulling his fingers out. Zuko leaned over her and pulled her in for a short kiss. "Okay," Zuko pulled out a condom from his pants on the floor and rolled it on. When Zuko leaned back over he bumped his nose to hers, "When are you going to show your brother?"

Katara touched her fresh nose piercing, "The next city."

"Oh so that you'll wait for," Zuko chuckled as he raised her hips and slipped in slowly.

Katara gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Now hurrry up and fuck me before the rest of the band gets back."

Zuko smirked and kissed Katara, much like how the kiss heated up, Zuko's hips sped up. He fucked into her, the kiss becoming sloppy and there were small clanks at Zuko's piercing clinked against Katara's teeth. Zuko groaned as Katara tightened around him. "Fuck, Kat!" Zuko pushed Katara's thighs open allowing him to reach deeper in her.

Katara's back arched off the couch and her nails scratched across his shoulders and down his pecs. "Ahhh!" Katara moaned, "Faster!" She rubbed her thumb over the hard metal in his left nipple.

Zuko groaned and sped up his thrusts, "So tight and so perfect." Zuko looked to where he sunk into her. Katara's body pulsed around him as if responding to his words. "Katara, I won't-," Zuko tightened his grip on her thighs and rocked in hard.

Katara contracted around him and slid her hands over the red lines she had scratched on his pale skin. She rose slightly from the couch and kissed Zuko, her fingers running over the groves in the pink skin under his left eye. "Mmm, Zuko. I love you."

At that moment, Zuko was plunged into bliss, white sparkling behind his eye lid. "Oh fuck, Katara I love you too." Zuko continued to push and pull from Katara's tight core. His hips stuttered and he poured into the condom. "Agni, I love you!"

Katara wrapped herself fully around him, legs around his waist and hummed into his neck, "I'm so glad you do."

Zuko kissed her forehead and moved away, "Alright, we have to get up and move before the band gets back." Katara bit her lip and watched Zuko's paled back muscles move over his shoulder blades. Black ink designs drawn across his arms and one across his side. Her brother seriously had the hottest band members. "Come on."

* * *

Short and I kinda forgot to post until I was getting ready to post for tomorrow... Public!

My tumblr: zutaralover94


	14. Semi-PublicPublic

Katara's legs slammed close as the vibrations hit a higher speed across her clit. She whined and looked over to Zuko, who only smiled at her and chewed on another slice of fish. _Smug bastard._

She had stupidly agreed to let Zuko tape a vibrator bean to her clit before they went out for dinner that evening. ' _It would be a great way to celebrate our anniversary.'_ Zuko had whispered against her skin as he taped the vibrator carefully. ' _Watching you squirm and tremble and noone but me knows why.'_ Zuko had pulled up her panties and gave a hard smack to her ass.

The high had simmered slightly as the vibrator stopped. Her toes had curled in her shoes and she took a bite. Zuko had made it through half of his meal, while she still picked at the sides. Her fingers tightened around the fork as the vibrator was switched on and then off quickly. She swallowed loudly and reached out for her drink. The vibrations came full force as the cup hit her yelped and her hand shook a small bit of water down her.

Katara sat down the drink with a little more force than necessary and glared at Zuko. His smirk only grew as he rose his eyebrow. Katara's hand flinched to her center as the vibrations were set to high. Katara did her best to keep Zuko's gaze but she broke it as her legs began to shake. "Yellow."

Zuko was quick to flip off the switch and reach a hand over the table to run his fingers over her blushed cheek, "You okay?"

Katara's hand in her lap twitched again as the wave relinquished back. She was slightly ashamed that she had to use a color. But the way she was kept on edge and slowly pushed over time and time again. And then just shoved over into an abyss in front of a restaurant. Katara was too afraid to make a scene. She took deep breaths to calm herself and looked into Zuko's golden eyes.

"No more tonight, okay?" Zuko spoke softly. "Why don't you go to the restroom and cool down?"

Katara nodded and slid from her seat. She took her bag and made her way to the restroom. In the biggest stall she slid her panties down and press the vibrator hard to her clit. She was going to get off before going back to Zuko.

Katara opened the app on her phone and put it to a slow rise and fall setting, then a pulsing setting before just a steady hard vibration. Katara moaned and whimpered until she was finally pushed over the edge completely. Katara slowly slid to the floor with huffing breaths.

She undid the tape and collected the little vibrator between her fingers. When she had finished dressing she ran the toy under the water to clean it slightly before wrapping it in paper towels and placing it in her purse.

"Any louder and the whole kitchen staff would have heard you."

Zuko's voice made her jump as she exited the bathroom. She placed a hand over her beating heart. "Damn it, Zuko!"

Zuko smirked and raised a small bag, "Come on, I got dinner to go."

* * *

Kind of? More like semipublic? And toys! I told you there would be a ton of toys this year!

Like and Comment you know if you liked?

My tumblr: zutaralover94


	15. Food Play

Katara walked out to the kitchen, the next morning, in her panties and the shirt Zuko had been wearing last night. _Mmm, last night._ Katara sighed and wasn't surprised to hear her stomach grumble at her. That's when she remembered that they hadn't gotten out of bed last night to have diner. Not even after the third round at followed her nose to the kitchen, to the smell of pancakes.

She leaned against the kitchen counter to see Zuko flip a pancake. Katara bit her lip, a man that could cook was all she had prayed for growing up. And now here he is, cooking her favorite 'after sex' food. Katara tip-toed to the plate that was sitting next to the pile of pancakes next to the stove. She took one off the top and slid back against the counters on the other side of the kitchen. Zuko jumped when he heard her bump into the counter.

"Fuck. You scared me!" Zuko turned around to see Katara with chipmunk cheeks and part of a pancake in her hands. "Hey!" Katara's blue eyes widened and then her smile spread, making her cheeks look fuller. Her tan shoulder, that peaked out from under his shirt, shrugged. "You're suppose to wait in bed. I only have this one left." Zuko turned back to the stove.

Katara finished the pancake with a smack of her lips and picked up the pancake Zuko had just put on the top as he turned off the stove. Zuko glared over his shoulder at her. "What? It's warm." Katara took a bite out of the pancake.

"I had your favorite toppings and everything for you to eat with it." Zuko ripped the half eaten pancake from Katara and put it on a plate. He piled two more pancakes on it then added strawberry slices and a large helping of whip cream. Katara blushed as Zuko handed her the plate.

She dipped her finger in the whip cream and then put a dollop on the tip of Zuko's nose. She giggled as Zuko went cross-eyed. "Thank you."

Zuko leaned forward and nudged his nose into her cheek smearing the cream. Katara did her best to pull away but Zuko already had his arms around her waist and pulled her completely to him as he took her plate away. "Oh no. You're not getting away so easy!" Zuko dipped his finger into the whip cream and spread it down her nose. Laughter spilled out and around the room.

Katara did her best to reach for the plate with her arms locked tight to her by Zuko's arms. She wiggled one free and took a good amount of the whipped cream and pushed it across Zuko's cheek and across his face.

Zuko stilled in shock, "Oh no you did not." Zuko let her go and grabbed the whip cream bottle. Katara squealed and moved around the island in the kitchen to put space between them.

They laughed as they ran around the island a few times, until Zuko slid in his socks and hit the floor. Katara was laughing too hard to notice and tripped over his legs. Zuko grabbed her and pulled her to him. He maneuvered so he was straddled over her and pinned her hands over her head. Katara struggled with a smile, shaking her head," No. No, no!" She repeated over and over as Zuko aimed the can over her.

"Say you're sorry." Zuko held onto the wiggling Katara.

"Never!" Katara giggled and raised an eyebrow to challenge him.

Zuko aimed to spray the whipped cream down her nose. But she moved her head just in time and it landed on her cheek. Katara shrieked about it being cold and started wiggling again. Zuko just smirked and place the whip cream to the side. He took her chin and tilted it away again. Something in Katara clicked and she stopped wiggling under him.

A soft gasped escaped her as he leaned down and licked the whip cream from her cheek. He continued over to her ear and nipped her ear, "Say you're sorry."

"'M sor-" Katara's eyelashes fluttered and then flicked open. Her head turned and she looked up at Zuko. "Sorry."

Zuko smiled down at her and then leaned down licking the last small streak of whip cream from her cheek before kissing her. Katara let out the softest sound and lifted her hips from the kitchen tiles.

He rucked up her shirt and sprayed white cream onto dusty pink nipples. He leaned down taking the mound of whipped cream in his mouth licking her tightened nipple clean. He continued to lick in short strokes of his tongue. Katara had moaned and put her hand in his hair. Zuko sprayed another mound onto her abandoned nipple, before leaning over and cleaning that one off as well. He did this a few more times, sucking dark spots into the soft globes.

Katara's back arched and she pushed his head away. "I love this." She smiled with a guilty expression. "But I'm starving Zuko. And I want enough whip cream for my pancakes."

Zuko chuckled and leaned up to kiss her while fixing her shirt. "Fine, we'll continue this later."

And later they did. Using the rest of the bottle.

* * *

Hey guys! So last full week and what a week it will be!

Like and comment please you know if you liked it!

Follow me on Tumblr: zutaralover94


	16. Threesome (ZukoxKataraxSuki)

*** Author's Note ***

For some random reason I feel like I always have to put a warning with threesomes. Please if you are uncomfortable with more than two people having sex at once. You'd probably want to skip this chapter. Consider this your "warning"

If you come specifically for the threesome... Welcome you kinky thing you ;D

* * *

"Alright," The host smiled to the people around. Katara liked his slight cowboy soldier look, blue and red plaid. "There's an odd number of us, so, last three will automatically be grouped together." Jet looked around the crowd for the nods. "Great, let's get started."

Jet called out the names and Katara watched couple after couple join together and move off to rooms. Katara looked around to the people left. Jet had called his own name and some girl's name. He kissed her cheek and then continued for one more couple before turning to the final three. "Alright, you three are the last ones. You okay with that?"

Katara looked to the last two in the living room that hadn't been chosen. A guy with dark hair, a scar over his eye, in an all black attire. _He's cute. His name was Zuko right?._ Then to the girl next to her. She had short reddish brown hair, a red crop top and black shorts. _And Suki?_ _She's cute._ They all seemed to nod at the same time. Jet chuckled with a 'have fun.' as he grabbed the girl he had been chosen with and walked away.

Katara tilted her head to side and looked over to where Zuko stayed on the other couch. "So start without him?"

Suki giggled next to her and turned Katara's face towards her. "Guess so."

The two girls began kissing, both peeking out from under their eyelashes at each other then over to Zuko. Katara slid her fingers into short auburn hair and turned Suki's head to the side, keeping eye contact with the man on the other couch. His hand had opened his pants and was now slowly working his hand over his dick. Katara licked up the side of the other girls neck and whispered in her ear to start undressing.

Katara stood and made her way over to 's hand had paused briefly before Katara lowered herself between his legs. She tossed her hair over her shoulder before wrapping her hand around his, speeding up his strokes.

Suki walked over to them and knelt behind Katara. She helped Katara from her dress and then started pulling on Zuko's jeans that were already half way down his thighs. Zuko groaned as Suki kissed the tip of his dick. Her tongue licked the small bead of pre-cum on from his slit. Suki hummed when Zuko's hand slid into her hair.

Katara raised her hand from Zuko as Suki's mouth moved farther down. Katara pushed up Zuko's shirt and pulled it off of him. She pulled Zuko in for a sloppy kiss. Zuko raised his other hand to Katara's side. He snuck his hand around her back and between her legs. Two fingers slid into her wet pussy quickly. Katara hummed against Zuko's mouth.

There was a large pop when Suki removed Zuko from her mouth. She jerked him off a few more times before crawling into his lap. Zuko's hand fell to her hips as Suki straddled him. Suki was quick to slide a condom on to Zuko and line herself up. Zuko and Suki both moaned as she sank down.

Suki turned Katara's face to hers and kissed her. Zuko groaned and busy his lips with kissing down Katara's neck. When Suki started grinding down Zuko's fingers sped up fucking Katara. Katara whined when Zuko bit and sucked on the outside of her nipple. Suki's hips began to shake.

"Doing so good." Zuko muttered into Katara's skin. His head was laid over on her chest and he was watching the two girls. "F-fuck." Katara squeezed around his fingers at the same time as Suki squeezed around his dick.

Katara pulled away to look down at Zuko. His eyes were dark golden and heavily lidded. She tucked her hand under his chin and pressed a kiss to his lips. He mumbled a curse against her lips as Suki sped up her bouncing.

"K-Katara," Suki breathed out. Katara turned to Suki and looked to see Suki's hand between her legs rubbing at her clit. Katara reached over and helped her. Suki's thighs trembled and Zuko groaned.

"Tight," Zuko bit onto Katara's shoulder. Suki's head went back with a silent scream and her legs shook. Zuko lift her off of him and switched around their arrangement. Taking off the condom before slipping on a new one.

Katara was knelt over a trembling Suki. Her tan hands soothing over the trembling skin. Suki leaned up to kiss Katara as Zuko settled behind Katara. Suki's hands slid over Katara's back until she spread Katara open and presented her to Zuko. There was a soft whine when Zuko slid in. Suki moved her fingers so Zuko could push all the way in.

Zuko could feel his end quickly approaching, watching the two girls kiss was something out of a porno. A really good quality one. Then Suki pulsing and orgasming around him sent him to an edge. He tried to calm down but as soon as Katara fully enveloped him, Zuko could see little white stars dance at his vision as he begged his end to hold off. He created a quick and fast pace.

"Harder," One of the girls mumbled against the other's lips. "Give it to her harder." Suki gripped all of Katara's hair in her hand and pulled. Katara's body curved as she let out a loud moan.

Zuko followed Suki's instructions but clumsily. Zuko leaned over burying himself into Katara and continued to pound into her. He reached out and pulled Suki up and kissed her.

Katara did her best to push back and speed up the hard thrusts. "Mmm!"

It was hot and there were beads of sweat between the two. Katara was feeling over sensitive. Her perky nipples brushing against Suki's, Suki's hand tightening and tugging at her hair, and Zuko inside her so deep caused her whole body to tremble. Her insides fluttering around Zuko, her arms and legs shaking to stay up over Suki.

"Close. Close. Close." Zuko muttered, he kissed Suki and then turned his head to Katara to kiss her. Zuko sunk in and stilled, Katara gasped and collapsed onto Suki.

Zuko pulled back and slipped from Katara. He moved his fingers fast over her clit, pushing her into an orgasm. He didn't let up even when Katara's body curled and she moaned into Suki's neck. Suki smirked up to Zuko. Katara squirmed away from Zuko's abuse on her clit.

Suki batted Zuko away as she placed light kisses down Katara's skin. Katara pushed herself up with one last kiss to Suki's lips. Suki sat up too with a smile. Zuko tied off the condom and threw it away in a trash bin. He came back pulling clothing on and handing the girls their clothing items.

"Thanks, I had fun." Suki kissed both Katara and Zuko lightly on the lips before waving a goodbye, saying she had an essay that was due by midnight.

Zuko and Katara cleaned up their spot. "It was fun," Katara whispered as she fluffed a throw pillow.

"We should do it again sometime." Zuko smirked and straightened out his shirt and handed Katara a piece of paper with his number on it. Katara nodded and slipped the number into her bra with a wink.

* * *

I started writing Zuko x Jet x Katara. But then my brain said what if you added in Suki instead... And my kinky side was like 'yes. do that.' So I did it!

Like and Comment and Follow me on Tumblr to get updates!

Zutaralover94


	17. Lap Dance

_Sequel to Chapter Twelve of 2017 Zutara Kinktober_

* * *

 _Saints and Sinners_. _Of course._

Katara lifted the lace white crop top, white mini-shorts with scalloped edges and white strappy heels, to finish the ensemble white wings. Then Katara turned to the other pieces, sheer lace bodysuit, high-waisted leather short-shorts, black sky-high booties, and a headband with pointed black horns. Katara quickly slid into the full black outfit.

"Kitty!"

Katara was brushing on dark smoking eyes when Azula, her boss, walked in. Katara did her best to suppress an eye roll as she painted her lips a dark blood red.

"Ooo, you chose sinner." Azula sat in the chair next to Katara's vanity. "I like it."

"Thanks," Katara popped her lips to make sure she had full coverage and looked over in the mirror at Azula. "What do you want?"

"How come you think I want something?" Azula crossed her hands and looked down to her fingernails innocently.

"Just a hunch," Katara shrugged a shoulder, then reached for her mascara to put on another layer.

"My brother is coming back tonight," Azula spilled out in one breath. "And I really need you to work him in to your routine tonight."

Katara let the pause last a little longer than she normally would before briefly shaking her head, "No."

"Katara! Please, look he's still slightly upset that you're working the floor since last halloween. And I think," Azula stood and put a hand over her heart. "If you show him how amazing you are maybe he will change his mind?"

Katara shook her head again before putting on another layer, "I'd love to do just that. But this routine is a pole dance not a lap dance." Katara smirked as she pushed her mascara brush back into the liquid. "Unless we can tie him to the pole, now that might be fun."

"Just make him your pole." Azula all but begged. "I'll pay you double your regular pay plus 30% of bar tips for a week."

"A week?" Katara raised her eyebrow and finished her makeup before turning around. "I'm changing a pole dance, a dance that is highly tipped, to a lap dance, a dance that usually only the guy I'm grinding on tips."

"Two weeks?" Azula smiled and held out her hand.

Katara looked at the hand and blew out a breath, "Two weeks and then every Friday for the rest of the year." Katara stuck out her hand.

Azula grabbed it, "Deal!"

Katara tightened her grip before Azula could pull away, "Plus 5 percent of the entry fees."

Azula's golden eyes squinted slightly and she ran her tongue over her teeth, "Fine." They shook hard and Azula pulled her hand from Katara's grasp. "Let's get this show on the road!" Azula walked towards the stage entrance and Katara heard a loud cheer coming from outside of the dressing room.

Katara turned to the mirror and gave herself one last look over. She slapped her own butt and waited behind the curtain for her cue.

 _Oh yeah_

 _Don't need permission_

 _Made my decision to test my limits_

Katara walked out on the stage and to the black chair they had put out for the dance. _Right where the pole was suppose to be_. Katara turned the chair so the back of the chair face the audience and she straddled it. She looked around for those sharp gold eyes. She didn't have to look long to see them more towards the back by the bar.

 _'Cause it's my business_

 _God as my witness_

 _Start what I finished_

She pushed the chair onto its back two legs and mimicked rolling her hips into the chair, giving the audience and _him_ a taste of what was to come. She sat back on the chair then lifted her leg over the back and sat with her back to the audience. She opened her legs and ran her hands over them and up into her hair, careful to not disturb her headband.

 _Don't need no hold up_

 _Taking control of this kind of moment_

 _I'm locked and loaded_

 _Completely focused my mind is open_

Katara stood from the chair and turned it back around to face the audience. She made her way down the stairs and walked slowly to Zuko. Katara mouthed the words dramatically. When she finally stood in front of Zuko's table, she stroke a pose with her hand on her hip and a wink.

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

Katara leaned over the table between them and loosened his tie. She could hear whistles from behind her, probably from how high her shorts rode up. Katara tugged on the tie again and Zuko sat forward. "Wanna help me tonight?" Katara asked in a whisper. Zuko could only nod, the golden coloring slowly turning a little darker.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

Katara let go of him and then crooked her finger for him to follow her back to the stage. She made sure to add in an extra swing to her ass. Katara winked to no one in particular in the crowd.

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

Katara made it up the stairs and around the chair. She gestured of Zuko to sit. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat with his legs slightly spread. Katara slid her hands over his shoulder and her right hand pulled his jaw to the side. So when she leaned over her nose bumped against his gently.

 _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and_

 _Know what I'm doing_

 _The way we're movin' like introducing_

 _Us to a new thing_

Katara's left hand slid into the slick back strands and pulled as she leaned forward for a kiss. She smirked at the growl that escaped his throat. She walked around to stand in front of him. Her hands grasped his and guided them to her hips. Katara swung in a little figure eight.

 _I wanna savor, save it for later_

 _The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_

 _'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

 _I live for danger_

Katara's hands slid back to his shoulders and then she slid them down quickly along with her body. Her ass bounced a few times as she was squatted and wolf whistles called out. Her hands ghosted the fine material of his suit pants. Katara flipped her hair to the side and she mouthed the words. Her fingers tightened on his knees as she straightened her legs, head still close to his lap.

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

She wiggled her ass before rising completely and feeling the definition of Zuko under her fingers. He was warm and oh so wonderfully sculpted. Katara put her hands on his shoulders and straddled his left leg.

 _Oh yeah_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

Katara grinded down onto his leg, cloth against cloth caused a beautiful friction between her legs.

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

Katara shuffled a little better and threw her leg around his other one so she straddled him. Zuko's eyes were a dark gold and the roamed over her body. And when Katara gently rocked into his lap, his eyes snapped to between them.

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

Katara continued to roll her hips into him. Her body stopped listening to the song and started listening to a need. Something she hadn't felt since last year. The want to please Zuko. Katara's head was tossed back as she continued to grind into Zuko.

She had to break this spell he put her in. So she pushed herself to stand and then turn to the audience spreading Zuko's legs a little wider. Katara completely forgot about the routine and swung her lips low and back into Zuko's lap. She held onto Zuko's knees as she twerked. Her ass rubbing back into Zuko's arousal.

Katara leaned back and reached back to grab Zuko's head. She continued to roll her body down and into Zuko. Her breath was coming out in pants, she tilted her head to Zuko and he turned his head to hers. Katara moaned into their little space.

Katara was pulled from their little bubble as Ariana's voice began singing again. Katara stood and turned so she was facing Zuko. She swung her hips a little and ran her hands down her body. She sang along to the lyrics.

She turned to face the crowd, twerked a few time before turning back around and straddling his leg. Katara rolled her hips a few times. Then stood and hooked a finger in his tie pulling him from the chair. She led him back to his seat by the end of his tie.

Katara leaned over at the end of the song and kissed Zuko's cheek. "Thanks for the help."

Katara turned around and winked at the crowd. On her way back to the dressing rooms there was money stuffed all along her shorts and a stack in her hands. She thumbed the cash and began to think maybe she should do those types of dances more often.

* * *

So I actually have to give a shout out to Kim. She helped me out with this back for another prompt :/ but she gave me tons of help and tips for this. So thanks so much Kim!

AND SO! The time has come to tell you to please like and comment if you enjoyed this at all. I'd love to know!

My tumblr asks are open. Or you can PM me anytime with suggestions, comments or requests!

Tumblr: zutaralover94


	18. Cam Girl

Zuko bit his lip and opened an incognito tab on his web browser and listened for his roommate. It was 2 in the morning, so he figured that his roommate was asleep. He _prayed_ that his roommate was asleep. Zuko put on his ear phones and pressed play on WetKitten33's Live button. It didn't start for another two minutes so Zuko got comfortable.

[**-**]

Katara sat on the edge of her bed with with her cat ears and fluffed her hair in the mirror behind the camera and mic she had bought just for these occasions. She fixed the cuffs around her wrists and looked down at her cropped black t-shirt that fell off her bare shoulder and knew she had on her favorite black lace briefs. She wiggled her hips to feel the furry black butt plug between her thighs. Katara double checked her makeup, light pink lip gloss and black wing tipped eyeliner.

Katara flipped on her camera and smiled, she opened up her live feed about to go on and scrolled through the chat. She had a handful of subscribers and another couple of people that stopped by. She wasn't in the top five girls but she was hoping that tonight would change that. One of her gold subscribers had bought her one of the most expensive dildos on her wishlist. It was even more beautiful in person and she couldn't wait to share it with her watchers.

Katara flipped on the live feed and adjusted herself on her bed. "Hey pussy lovers, WetKitten33 here! How are you all tonight?"

[**-**]

Zuko smiled at the screen as WetKitten33 (or Kitty as he liked to call her in his head) finally went live. Her voice trailing over and into his ears, she giggled at one of the comments. "Guys~ okay okay! Well, if you guys just want me to come then I'll just save my new toy for later." Kitty pulled out a box from beside her camera.

Zuko looked down to the comments to see many 'no's and a few people put in tips and comments of wanting to see the new toy. Zuko also dropped a few tips, hoping to spur on Kitty.

"Hehe, I knew I could sway you." Kitty bit her lip and opened her box. She peered up and through her eyelashes at the camera. "This is from one of my favorite viewers." She licked her lips and pulled out a light blue dildo. 'So pretty,' Kitty whispered over the long ridges. She licked over the knot, ridges and pointy tip. "I owe you a big thank you to FirePrince69."

Zuko smirked at the screen, he was almost ashamed that he had saved up for that present. Especially as he saw that the tips double.

"He is a little longer than I'm normally used to," Kitty put it between her to pointer fingers and brought it close to her face. The blue matching her light blue eyes, just like Zuko had planned. "But I am so excited to ride this."

Zuko sucked in a breath through his teeth. He really couldn't wait to see it in her. He wanted to be the one to push it into her and help her steady herself was as she rode the long ridged dildo. He muted his computer and listened for his roommate before turning back on the sound. Zuko pushed down his boxers and wrapped a hand around his dick.

[**-**]

Katara shifted and felt her "mandatory" tail swish between her thighs. She didn't have to wear the tail but it really completed her outfit. (And she liked feeling doubly full.) Katara rubbed her fingers against her pussy. She couldn't wait to try out the pointed tip and all of the deep ridges and the knot. Spirits, she was ready to tighten around the knot and make it stay inside while she rubbed herself to completion. Katara shivered just thinking about it.

"Alright, pussy lovers," Katara turned and pulled the lace briefs down, swaying her hips. She looked down at the phone with the chat blowing up. She grinned and slid her hand back, she flicked her tail up and out of the way. The tips poured in as she pushed two fingers into her slightly slick pussy.

There were more requests for her to add more fingers or just push her new toy in. She teased to add another finger but kept it back. More tips rained in and more and more chats popped up for her to try out her new toy. She looked over her shoulder and looked into the camera, "Mmm, I think as a th-thank you for the gift," Katara ran her wet fingers over her the pearly dildo. She was practically shaking to try it. "FirePrince gets to tell me when I can play." There was a few comments to just do it and one or two that said FirePrince to hurry. Katara wanted him to hurry too. She looked back down to her phone and search through the messages.

FirePrince69: Have you been a good kitty?

Katara looked over her shoulder to the camera and shook her hips, causing the the tail to sway back down. "I've been a very good kitty. I waited to try the new toy just for you." Katara looked down at her phone again as she bit her lip.

FirePrince69: I guess all good kitties deserve their reward. You can put just the head in.

Katara shivered and reached back to swipe the tail out of the way again. She dipped to fingers into her pussy and gathered up wetness to layer onto the new dildo. Katara was so excited and the fact she had someone else telling her what to do… Katara had to hold back her whines of disappointment when she couldn't just shove the new toy in and play how she wanted to.

[**-**]

Zuko about came in his hand. He held his fingers in a tight ring around the bottom of his dick. He could hear her whimper as she slowly slid in just the head. Zuko tried as quickly as he could to instruct her to go farther and then pull out and sink another ridge of light blue into the pearly pink.

Kitty followed his direction to a t, until she reached the knot. Her fingers moved to shove it the rest of the way in but he quickly typed out for her to stop. Kitty's blue eyes locked onto the camera and Zuko could have sworn she was looking right at him. "Please, _gah-ah_ , please let me have your knot." Kitty moaned out and then laid her head on her forearm. "Please!"

Zuko's shaking hand pumped his dick a few times. He loved hearing her beg, knowing full well he had the power this episode. That she, WetKitten33 was crying and begging for him.

[**-**]

"Please, I've been so good. I've been a good kitty." Katara flushed. She pushed and pulled the dildo from herself, feeling each ridge catch onto her walls. She never pushed hard enough to knot herself but her body was beginning to break, she wanted all of it. She _needed_ FirePrince to fucking hurry and let her finish. "Please! Fu-ah, please knot me!"

FirePrince69: Push your hips just a little higher.

FirePrince69: Good Kitty

FirePrince69: Now push back and knot us.

Katara did as he said. Moaning and whimpering as she pushed the bulb into her. She actually had to drop her phone and reach back with both hands to push. Katara's sucked in deep breaths. It was longer and bigger than she was used to. Her walls clenched around the toy and felt each deep ridge. "Oh my- Fuck!"

Katara took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She let go feeling the end of the toy bump against her as she clenched around it, it was like her pussy was trying to suck more of the toy in. She shakingly leaned up on her elbows. The toys bumping and moving around in her, causing her to moan and close her eyes. She finally got herself into a sitting position and looked to the camera. She reached a hand back and played with her tail. She shivered as it moved and bumped against the walls. She could feel it bump the walls next to the ridges.

"I feel so good. Ah, my… _Mmm._ So full." Katara pushed her hips down gostling the toys again but keeping the tail raised for her viewers to see. She shook slightly as she tried to bounce. But found her orgasm quickly.

[**-**]

Zuko watched as Kitty's thighs began to shake and leaned back over. He watch both of the toys pulse back and forth as Kitty's body try to take them deeper. Zuko came when Kitty reached behind her and began pulling and pushing the swollen bulb from her wet pussy. Zuko moaned over his keyboard. He continued to milk out his orgasm as he watch Kitty fall into hers.

Zuko typed in the largest tip he had ever given. With a tag that said 'Good Kitten.'

Kitty gasped and pulled out the toy. She sat up straight again and turned back to the camera. "Thank you FirePrince69 for the wonderful gift. I think he is definitely my favorite ever." Kitty held up her toy that was slick and cum stuck to the ridges. "And thank you all for getting this kitten wet. See you next time!" Kitty winked and blew a kiss.

The pornsite's logo coming up on the screen as WetKitten33's video ended. Zuko sat back and surveyed the mess he had made. Groaning he got up and went about cleaning up.

[**-**]

Katara laid back on her bed with exhaustion. _Spirits, I let a stranger buy me a toy and then make me beg to be knotted in front of who knows how many viewers. The fuck, Kat!?_

Katara raised up with the toy and walked to the bathroom to clean her toy and take a shower. She shivered as she waited for her water to heat up, cum was slowly running down her thighs. When she finally made it into the shower, she leaned against the cold shower wall. That was probably the wettest she had ever been during a live session.

Katara bit her lip as she thought of an idea. She quickly finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her self to sit back in front of her computer. She went to FirePrince69's profile and clicked on the messaging bubble.

WetKitten33: Thank you so much for the toy. I really enjoyed tonight. Like really really. Like I think that's the wettest I've ever been coming from an episode. Anyway… I'd just like to offer you a free private video. Like just you and me over skype or uh. I just let you in on a private video viewing. They are just like the one tonight but it's only you and me.

WetKitten33: So, let me know what you think. I can't wait to hear back from you.

* * *

This will be continued onto tomorrow for toys! This one was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it!

My tumblr: zutaralover94


	19. Toys

_WetKitten33: Thank you so much for the toy. I really enjoyed tonight. Like really really. Like I think that's the wettest I've ever been coming from an episode. Anyway… I'd just like to offer you a free private video. Like just you and me over skype or uh. I just let you in on a private video viewing. They are just like the one tonight but it's only you and me._

 _WetKitten33: So, let me know what you think. I can't wait to hear back from you._

Zuko stared at the messages for a week. She wanted to give him a private show. Just WetKitten and him. He would be the only one watching her pleasure herself.

He was sitting in another lecture and opened the message again.

FirePrince69: Are you going to use my present again?

Zuko locked his phone and zoned back into the droning teacher. He tapped his pencil on the blank notebook page.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._

Zuko unlocked his phone to see an unread message.

WetKitten33: Or any of my other toys.

WetKitten33: You've seen enough of my shows. You should know.

Zuko clicked his tongue and looked back up to see the teacher flip to a new slide.

FirePrince69: How about you pick out a few you like to play with the most

WetKitten33: But I have so many!

WetKitten33: At least tell me your favorite toy.

Zuko pursed his lips. He probably had just as many favorite toys as she did.

FirePrince69: Your wand and my present

Zuko locked his phone and wrote down the slide and was only half way done when the professor flipped to the next slide. Zuko internally groaned and clicked his pen in rapid clicks.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._

WetKitten33: That's it?

WetKitten33: Then again maybe that all I need.

Zuko cursed under his breath as the next messages came in.

WetKitten33: vibrations, both holes filled and soon to be my new favorite: your voice.

WetKitten33: You are going to at least do audio right?

WetKitten33: I don't expect you to do video but audio would be easier than me trying to read your messages with a wand and a dildo in hand. Lol!

Zuko felt heat rise to his cheeks and he had to put his phone down to write down the next slide. Once the next slide was flipped Zuko picked his phone back up.

WetKitten33: But whatever is easiest!

WetKitten33: I can give you time to think about it. I have to do a show tonight anyway ;)

Zuko blew a small side of relief.

FirePrince69: I'll talk to you after then.

Katara blew out a breath and typed her excited 'okay' and a few heart emojis. She was anything but excited. She was dreadfully bored as the teacher flipped a slide. Katara had wished FirePrince would tell her what to do tonight during the feed. But maybe that was playing favoritism? She just didn't know if she could wait to hear or even see FirePrince.

She looked around the room to the rest of the bored college kids. Economics was probably her least favorite subject. So she sat in the about halfway up the middle on the very right side. Usually she sat in the front so she wouldn't get too distracted but with a subject she really didn't need, she figured a seat to the side and a few rows back would be okay.

Katara opened her messaging app.

WetKitten33: We should also decide when to do your show.

FirePrince69: How about tomorrow after 3?

WetKitten33: Can't I have a tutoring session at 3:30.

FirePrince69: Are you the one receiving or delivering that punishment? Lol

WetKitten33: Ha ha! Delivering. Saturdays are microbiology and Tuesday and Thursday evenings are writing and editing for papers.

WetKitten33: Nursing Major with Minor in Languages.

Katara blew a hair from her eyes.

WetKitten33: But what am I telling you that for?!

FirePrince69: That's really cool.

FirePrince69: Don't worry. I don't mind. Then Saturday evening sometime?

WetKitten33: Please! Is 6 or 7 better?

FirePrince69: 7.

FirePrince69: I'll see you tonight. Have to get back to actually listening LOL

Katara set up her camera Saturday night at 6:30. She was kind of nervous. This was her first ever solo viewing. So she was super excited but nervous. Katara had decided to set up a long mirror on the top of her bed where her pillows normal sat. She figured she might be facing this way and well she wanted to try it out. She wanted an opinion on whether or not she should have it for normal shows. So why not try it out on FirePrince?

Katara flipped open her sexy skype and typed in for FirePrince69. The user name came up and she sent it an invite. She had told him to use a code phrase after accepting her invite to make sure that it was him.

FirePrince69: Never have I ever used the same toilet paper twice.

Katara was giggling as she pressed the video call button. She checked her mirrored reflection in the camera as it rang. She bit her lip as butterflies exploded in her stomach.

"Hey."

Katara closed her eyes and practically purred at the guys voice. She opened her eyes and blinked up at the screen. Half the ugly skype blue and no picture of FirePrince and half her bedroom and mirror. "Hey!"

"You have a mirror tonight."

Katara looked over her shoulder to see her reflection and then back to her camera, "I'm trying something new because I don't think my camera really shows everything. So you'll have o tell me."

"I like it so far."

"Thanks!" Katara turned slightly to where she had her toys laid out, "So just the wand and toy right? I can go grab something else too if you thought of anything."

"N-No, that's what I want."

Katara bit her lip and nodded, then blew a stray strand of hair from her face, "Okay then, you majesty, how do you want me?" _Oh Spirits! This is going to be awkward tonight._

"What color tail do you have on tonight?" The voice asked after a short pause.

Katara turned so she faced her mirror and then leaned down onto her elbows and knees, purposefully sticking her white lace covered ass up and towards the camera. She swayed her hips so the gray tipped white tail swished back and forth.

"I like that color against your skin."

Katara smiled over her shoulder back to the camera. She reached back with one hand to run it over the tail, causing it to jostle the plug in her. She had went with a larger bulb and maybe even regretted it a little bit. "Thanks, it matches my wand."

"Hmm? Let me see." Katara reached over and grabbed the wand. She flipped it on a low setting and ran it along the back of her thigh. "Closer. I can't really tell." Katara knew that was a lie. "Maybe lift the tail and put the wand to the base of the tail." She followed as instructed and sucked air through her teeth as the small vibrations shot through her plug and deep into her.

[**-**]

Zuko watched WetKitten widen her stance and adjust slightly. She draped the tail over her back and Zuko could see her asshole twitching as she touched the wand to the base of the plug. He resisted the urge to jack off. "Hmm, try bringing the wand down a little bit." WetKitten's wand dropped to beside her pussy. "Mmm, just a little over." She followed through with a low moan. "There."

WetKitten dropped her head to the bed as she kept the wand connected to her clit. He watched her finger twitch over a button and she pushed her hips farther up. She must have hit a higher vibration setting because her mouth fell open. She was so pretty without his instructions. "More."

"But Kitten we just established that your wand matches your pretty tail." Zuko bit his lip and watched WetKitten look over her shoulder with a pout. "Very well, get my gift." WetKitten's lips lifted in a smile.

She laid the wand down and reached over a little out of frame for the toy. Zuko once again walked her through slowly making her enter it in. Ridge by ridge disappearing into the pink pussy. She had to knock aside the tail twice before focusing her fingers back on the blue dildo sliding into her. On the third time and right before Zuko had her take the knot at the end of the dildo, WetKitten tugged at the tail causing the rim to stretch particularly wide. She whimpered and apologized for her malfunction. She pushed both bulbs back in at the same time and her whole body shuttered as her head was thrown back in a silent moan.

Zuko's hand quickly made it way to his dick. "Fuck, Kitten it's like you have two knots."

WetKitten whimpered and laid her head over on the bed, "T-Two knots?"

"That's really kinky, Kitten. You like being that filled during our sessions?" Zuko groan as WetKitten's shaky hands held onto each base and her hips pushed back. "Filled with _my_ knot and then another plug as big as mine? Naughty Kitty."

WetKitten raised her head and looked up. Her eyes widened at her flushed reflection, like she had forgotten the mirror was there. Zuko's fist worked over his dick faster. Her blue eyes turned almost a dark stormy blue and her lips were opened in a pant. _So pretty._

"Agni, I want to be the one pushing into you," Zuko muttered. He didn't think he said it loud enough but a half a second later, WetKitten was closing her eyes and lowering her head back down to the bed again. "Nuh-uh, Kitten, head raised. Naughty kitties have to watch when they come."

[**-**]

Katara wanted to scream. _Spirits!_ She was so filled and FirePrince's dirty talk was top notch. Katara panted as she looked up again. Was that really her? Did she really look that wrecked during episodes? "F-fu-ah!" She looked back to the camera through the mirror, "Please…"

"Mmm, manners? Maybe you aren't such a naughty kitten." The voice growled out. She could hear the tightness in his voice. Maybe he was close too? "You want to be a better kitten?"

"I'll be good," Katara nodded to the mirror.

"Then grab your wand," Katara reached out a shaky hand and turned it on when she was instructed. "Good Kitten. Now place it on your clit."

Katara's body shook as her body hit paradise. Her walls were tight around each ridge of the dildo and the dildo bumped against the other toys, sending vibrations through her and up her spine. Katara dropped her head and heard a tsking sound from her computer.

She raised her head quickly but her eyes were so heavily lidded that she could barely see her reflection. Her legs trembled and her back curved as she continued to hold the vibrations to her over sensitive bud. Katara cursed herself for picking such a high speed. "I-Ah! I can.. Can't!"

FirePrince moaned into his mike and Katara knew she only had to hold the vibrations just a little bit longer. She heard swearing and a large bump come from his side of the computer. Katara might have laughed if her body was strung so high!

She was reaching a second high when FirePrince regained his voice, "Good Kitty. Keep it there, pull out the knot." Katara did but didn't pull it any farther. Katara was gasping and all she wanted to do was collapse. "Push it back in and put the wand closer to my knot."

That was it.

When she did as he instructed and then Katara was in a place of pleasure she had never been before. It raked over her body in a tingling wave. Her hand dropped the vibrator and she clenched the head fell to the light blue cotton beneath her as she sucked in lungfuls of air. Her body pulsed around the toys still in her and she whimpered.

Katara reached back and pulled out both, first the dildo and then the tail. Her body let out little tremors like aftershocks from an earthquake. There was a loud curse from behind her and she turned to look straight into her camera. "Spirits."

"That was so good, Kitten." FirePrince's voice called out over her computer.

Katara finally found her voice, "Thank you." As small and wrecked as it may be.

They sat there for a bit Katara still finding her grounding. FirePrince asked if she needed anything, "No, and even if I did it's not like you really could." Katara laughed.

"I don't know Ba Sing Se University is a pretty small place," FirePrince chuckled.

"You go to BSSU?" Katara tilted her head a little in shock. "Wait how did you know…?"

"You have a BSSU banner hanging behind your computer desk." FirePrince pointed out. Katara looked up to see he was right, "If you did the mirror again, which I really hope you do, you might want to take that down." Katara nodded and raised a hand to her forehead, "And yeah, I go to BSS University. Don't worry I won't tell anyone who you are."

Katara blew out a breath, "Oh spirits thank you! I would really appreciate that!"

Her regular spot was taken her next Eco class. Katara had to sit a row up and completely on the opposite side of the room against the wall. She had pulled her stuff out already and was flipping through her social media when a huff came from her right side.

Katara looked up and over to the guy in a red 'Freedom Fighters Band' hoodie. It went along with the pink scar over his left eye. _Beautiful golden eyes_. They briefly widened at her and then the guy cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid that's my seat, Kitten."

* * *

And... More Toys! You wanted more toys right?!

Like and Comments blah blah blah

Tumblr: Zutaralover94


	20. Extra - Fucking Machine

"I'm afraid that's my seat, Kitten."

Katara's jaw dropped at the guy standing in front of her. She knew that voice. She _dreamed_ about that voice. "You-You're… y-yo-"

FirePrince69 smirked and nodded his head, "In the flesh."

"Oh. My. Spirits." Katara whispered out. She let out a light laugh and shook her head. "Someone was in my spot."

"Then tell them to move." FirePrince crossed his arms.

"Just sit down. Class will start soon." Katara whispered and turned back to her phone.

"This isn't over."

Katara didn't hear those words again until two weeks later. FirePrince69 had revealed himself to be none other than Zuko. There had been the awkward moment when Katara knew the face behind her favorite viewer. And even though they talked a few times they didn't go on and on about the fact she was well…

Until she decided she wanted him to tell her what to do again. She wanted it a lot.

"So, about my next show," Katara said as she bit her lip and tugged on the stud in her ear. Zuko's eyes raised to hers over the Eco textbook. "I want you to be there to talk me through." She said all in one breath. Zuko shrugged and his eyes went back to his textbook, "Like be there, be there. Like in my room."

Zuko's eyes slowly raised back up and then back over Katara's body. He leaned his chin on his propped up hand, "Really?"

Katara copied his pose, "If you want to."

"Sure," Zuko shrugged and he looked over her again before returning his eyes back to his book.

Katara huffed, "Zuko…" Golden eyes flicked back up to hers, "I want to talk about my next show."

"I'll tell you what to do."

"But do you want to actually be in the shot. And if so how much? And then do we use your screen name? Also I wanted to try out this new, well I wouldn't call it a toy more like a machine. And I-"

"Kitten, calm down." Katara's mouth clicked shut and she bit her lip. "Yes, I can be there. No, I really don't want to be in the shot. And as for this machine," Zuko reached across the table and grabbed her chin. His thumb rubbed along the underside of her bottom lip. "I will definitely help with that."

And that's how Zuko found himself in Katara's room. The sheets were darker than they looked in the video feed. But the room look larger. She had already hidden the mirror claiming she didn't need it this session. There was a large black machine in the middle of her bed. But Zuko wasn't allowed to get any closer to the bed or he would be in the frame.

Katara, Kitten, had on a maroon colored bralette and tail with extra fuzzy matching ears. Kitten sat in front of her camera and wiggled her hips. "Hey pussy lovers! WetKitten33 here! How are you guys?" Zuko opened up his messaging app for Katara's stream. He watched all the responses. "Okay, guys. So I have an extra special treat!" Katara paused and her eyes flicked behind her to the machine. "Yes, the machine is one of them." Katara giggled and then looked over to where Zuko was scrolling through the comments. "And a special guest. I can't tell you so don't ask." Katara sent a glare to her camera.

Zuko read through the comments, trying to guess who it was. A few were asking her about the other surprise. He listened to her talk to a few who commented on her ears or other things in her room. "Kitten," Katara whipped her head to his voice.'Still here.' Zuko mouthed to her. There was an explosion of messages questioning who he was. "You need to get yourself ready." Katara nodded and began sliding down her stringy black thong. "You don't have to stop talking to them. Go ahead ask her what she's going to do."

FirePrince69: I like his idea

Katara's eyes flicked over the chat and she rolled her eyes. She raised an eyebrow and looked to FirePrince. Katara sat back on her bed close to the sybian. She spread her legs open and ran her fingers around her pussy.

"Tell them, they are asking." Zuko raised an eyebrow. Katara went to dip her fingers into her self. "Nuh-uh Kitten, One finger."

Katara bit her lip and removed one of her fingers. She explained while rubbing her clit quickly. Moans interrupted her talking about sitting on the saddle, then her guest having the controls, he got to decide how long and how many times she would orgasim. Through her explanation her body curved up and her voice broke.

"Alright Kitten," Zuko broke her focus. "Come here and let me feel that you are ready."

They hadn't talked about him joining in only that he wouldn't be in the frame. Katara bit her lip and scooted to the edge of the bed. She looked to the feedback picture so she was sure she was still in the frame without Zuko being in it. Maybe his hand or his shoulder but not him. Katara sat on her knees with her legs open.

Zuko's hand slid up her thigh, she sucked in her breath. Her eyes widened at the lust swirling in Zuko's golden eyes. His fingers slid up and into her. Katara gasped and reached out for his shoulder with one hand the other ran down to where they were connected. "Mmm… Am I ready?"

Zuko spread and crooked his fingers in her, his eyes looked down to where he slowly pushed his fingers in and out of her. "Are you ready?"

"Mm- Yeah." Katara's fingers clenched the shoulders she was holding as he slid out his fingers. He leaned back and raised his wet fingers to her lips. Katara's eyes flicked down as she barely opened her mouth. Zuko's eyes darkened a hair more as he slid in his fingers into her mouth. Katara tasted the bitter saltiness on the fingers.

"Clean them really good," Zuko's other hand raised his other hand with his phone. "Look even FirePrince69 agrees with me. Along with many many others." Katara licked between his fingers tasting herself. She took them all in and sucked on them. Their eyes stayed connected as she pulled back and dropped her head. She bit her lip, "Good Kitten, now go sit on your toy."

Katara nodded and crawled over to the toy. She ran her fingers over the dildo part and then over the groves where her clit would sit. She looked over to where Zuko was picking up the controller. She blew out a breath and raised her leg over the saddle. She slowly slid the attachment into herself as she lowered herself down.

She only had a few seconds to adjust herself before Zuko shot the first vibrations through her. She clutched at the front of the sybian and he immediately killed the machine. Katara nodded and braced herself for what was to come.

Zuko began with a low setting and kept an eye on the chat. He watched as people tipped for a faster speed. He was all too happy to comply. He cranked both dials. Katara hummed and moaned as the vibrations trickled higher. "Good Kitten."

The vibrations were killed on her clit but continued its high pulses inside her. Katara rocked her hips a few times, "More again!"

Zuko chuckled as he turned both vibrations on and back down to the minimum. "How do you feel?"

"S-so good." Katara looked into her camera with a whine. "More," Katara moaned and rocked her hips again. "P-puh-lease more!" Katara cried out.

Tips rained in as Katara begged for more. Zuko did as requested through the chats. Making sure to enter his own comments and tip to throw off anyone thinking he was the one here. He kept the dials high as he rubbed his hard cock through his jeans. He watched Katara become undone and cry out. He reached over and twisted one dial down. Then did it to the other turning one off and the other on high. "Oh, Kitten don't worry. _This isn't over._ "

Katara gasped and was sent through a series of orgasm. She did her best to keep relaxed as her body and thighs tensed up repeatedly. Her whole body trembled and shook as she moaned in pleasure. She tapped at the center of the machine and the vibrations cut off.

Zuko stood and began to make his way to Katara but her hand shot up to stop him. Katara slowly raised herself on shaky legs with a wobbling laugh. "Thank you all for making your Kitten so wet! I'll see you guys later!" Katara clicked a button and the stream stopped. She fell back on her bed in the starfish position. "Fuck!"

"That was amazing." Zuko smiled and reached over rubbing his hand along Katara's calf. "You okay?"

"Mhmm… So good." Katara slowly opened her eyes. She looked him over and her eyes widened. "You didn't get off." Katara moved her leg and rubbed her toes against the hard length in his jeans. She bit her lip and then looked up at him. Her body was so relaxed in a pleasured high. Which is what she would blame her next words on here in a few hours. "Need help with that?"

Zuko growled and crawled over her. He leaned over her with both arms on each side of her head. Katara gasped at the first touch of Zuko's lips. The kiss was heated and broke the much needed tension between them. Katara ran her nails down his chest and to his hips. Her fingers undid his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down. She wrapped her hand around his hot cock.

Zuko groaned into the kiss and rutted his hips in her hand. Katara released him and pushed him back a little. She reached over and scrambled through her desk drawer. Her fingers tore on the foil that she finally grabbed a hold on. She unrolled the condom over him.

Katara moved a little farther up the bed and pulled Zuko with her. Her legs on the either side of his hips. "Fuck me." Katara muttered.

Zuko smirked and slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her the rest of the way to him, "Anything you want Kitten."

Katara's head went back as Zuko fucked into her. He picked a speed so easily from how slick she was. He reached a hand behind her and pulled at her tail. Katara's eyes closed and a loud moan escaped her. "Nnn-no, keep it in."

Zuko raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. His fingers pulled a little harder on the tail near the base then shoved it back in while his his snapped forward. Katara cried out and her nails scratched at his shoulders. He continued to do this for the next few thrusts before pulling it from her completely.

Since Katara had already been pushed to her limits, it was easy for her to fall again into pleasure again. She pulsed around Zuko. He tightened his hold her hips and hissed as he pushed through her tight walls. "Tight Kitten," He said through his teeth. "You're so fucking tight." Zuko fucked so hard that Katara was pushed up on the bed. "So close… Kat… I'm close." Katara pulled him down for a kiss. Zuko moaned and his hips fell out of rhythm. "Augghh!" Zuko thrusted his hips a few more times before he settled deep in her. They caught their breath and he pulled out. He rolled to the side and laid next to Katara, hitting his back on the sybian. He pushed it farther to the edge of the bed and sat up.

Zuko moved about and tied off his condom. He pulled his boxers and pants back up and walked out of the room to look for a bathroom. He returned with a warm wet hand towel. Katara's eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. Zuko wiped down between her legs and over her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead. He undid her ears and pulled the throw at the end of the bed over her. He did his best to wiped down the attachment and her tail and set it aside.

"Mmm, Zuko." Katara mumbled and reached out for him, "Stay."

"I don't plan on going anywhere." Zuko moved back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Kitten."

* * *

And that is it haha it's all I will write for this au. this year. for kinktober anyway ;)

Thank you all for your comments and your love for the past few chapters!

My tumblr: zutaralover94


	21. Glory Hole

Katara blew out her nervous breath as she handed over her id. The girl looked her over and nodded to the wall. "Economics you said?" The girl smirked as Katara nodded shyly. "Fucking lucky."

"Huh?" Katara tilted her head.

"Oh, nothing." The girl brought her over. "The TA is something pretty to watch. Which I mean you can't but that's what so great about working here." The girl opened the little half door with a hole. On the other side was a very small room with a bench for her to lean over. "Alright, I don't know how much you heard but here's the deal:

"Only the Economics TA will be allowed to have you. They are required to be tested just like you and they have to have protection. It's been known to bring up a score two letter grades. You can drop your bottoms here and put them in with you." The girl smirked, "Have a good time."

Katara sighed and looked around. She couldn't believe she was doing this as she dropped her shorts and panties. She leaned over the bench and the girl pushed the door closed and slapped her ass with a laugh.

The wait for the TA was filled with slight worry, no, a lot of worry. Katara could feel the cold of the room slightly blow over her bare center. She almost knocked on the door and taken her first ever 'C' minus. Economics had kicked her ass. Then she heard some girls in her physiology two class talk about a great way to bring up grades, that didn't include triple the work for extra credit or break the bank. Katara heard that the accounting TA was an amazing fuck.

Katara almost jumped out of her skin as a warm hands slid over her lower back and butt cheek. Katara bit her bottom lip to keep from voicing her yelp. Thumbs ran over the very outside of her pussy. "Ah…" Katara covered her mouth with both hands. She opened her legs a little wider and there was a hand that soothed over her thigh as if to tell her it was okay. Fingers lightly rubbed at her lips before sliding in two fingers and Katara caught a gasp in her throat.

She laid her head over thinking about the man on the other side of the door. She felt like she was on overload already. Not knowing what comes next not being able to really see. The fingers worked in and out of her, slightly curling in that caused Katara's knees to buckle. The other hand smoothed over her thigh. Fingers scissored against her clenching walls and she whined out.

The fingers slipped out and cool air blew over her now soaked center. Knuckles rubbed at her sensitive bud and she tried to pushed back on the fingers. Thumbs were back rubbing the smooth skin outside of her pussy, then dipped in. The thumbs were pulled apart and Katara let out a muffled cry. The stretch sent shivers down her spine. The pain and the pleasure mixing together easily. Then the fingers were back smoothing over her slightly aching walls.

Katara felt a pause and heard a soft groan. The fingers pushed up and over her ass hole, circling it once and twice before moving away completely. There was another short pause before she felt him, very warm and rutting against her ass. The head of his dick slid between her soaking wet folds, then gently pushed into her. Katara gasped and a hand flew out against a wall.

He was hot and the girth was enough to for her to send him a silent thank you that he stretched out her walls. It wasn't the thickest she has ever had, but as the TA continued to slid in, he was definitely - _ah-_ the longest. Once he had settled for a minute, he gave her hips a patterned tap. She copied the tap on the door around her waist to let him know she was ready.

Hips ground into her before swiftly pulling back and into her. A swift pace and she felt the hem of his shirt every so often before he would pull it back up. His grip never lessened as he pushed in deeper, sending shivers down her legs. Skin slapped against skin in the slightest of stings. He pushed her forward just a bit before pulling her up onto her toes, with the new angle he it the most glorious spot.

Katara's right foot slightly slid and he grabbed under her thigh to lift up her leg, pushing into the spot harder and more on point. Katara had long forgotten to cover her mouth as soft curses and moans that got higher in pitch leaked out. Katara gasped as the hips stuttered slightly and her leg was dropped. Her walls pulsed around the long dick and hips picked up their pace again.

A groan was overheard through the door, fingers dug into her hips that were sure to leave a bruise. Katara pushed both her hands to the door, a little afraid that she would slip out from the rough thrusts. She let out another cry and was thrown over the edge. Her legs trembled and she was slightly picked up again as the thrusts stopped with a slam home.

There was a thump against the door and hands ran down over her trembling body. It seemed they both needed a breath. After a minute or two, a slick sound was heard through the door as the economics TA pulled out and away. There was a soft pattern tapped against her thigh. And he was gone.

Katara took a moment to breath completely. She just had sex for grades. What the hell had she just done? Katara knocked on the door a few minutes later, the girl opened the door with a smile. "Thank you so much for coming. Clean up and get out." Katara nodded and pulled up her panties and shorts.

The next economics' class Katara sat in her usual spot and waited for class to start. She opened up her notebook and clicked her pen. Katara checked her phone for the time noticing that it was five minutes past class time. She looked around before the front classroom door bust open. A younger guy with dark hair pulled back and a large red scar over his left eye. "Sorry, I am late. I'm Zuko the teacher's assistant for this class. Professor's wife just went into labor. So, he asked me to go over each of your final papers with you. I'll start with uh…" Zuko looked down at the papers before him with a smirk, "Katara." Golden eyes met icy blue and Katara gasped.

* * *

Thanks for the amazing responses for the last three chapters! I loved hearing from you all!

Only two chapters left!

And then on to other things... (rewrite the stars! I know! I know!)

My Tumblr: zutaralover94


	22. ExhibitionismVoyeurism

Katara took in a deep breath as she stepped into the gallery. There were already people milling around with champagne flutes. The waiter stopped beside her taking her coat and holding out a tray with a few glasses of champagne. Katara took a flute with a bit of her lip.

Zuko's last gallery didn't have all of this the luxury and class(?). Could you consider this classy? Black and white photos of her tied naked to a chair or standing in an empty room? Katara raised the glass to her lips as she walked to the first two photos. They were printed on large long canvases. The two sat next to each other. One had a picture of her back, the criss-crosses of stars down her back and a few strands wrapped around both legs, non-constraining just for decoration. The next photo was one of her front from her nose down, her lips were parted and her fingers covered her nipples, diamonds and triangles crossed over her stomach with and 'x' over each leg.

The next few photos Katara remembered distinctly. Knots tied over her most sensitive parts and that was all. The next few she was laid on Zuko's bed. She could practically feel those dark red sheets against her skin. The white ropes almost seemed to glow against her skin in the photo. Her arms were constrained with her hands crossed over her chest like she was practicing death. Katara giggled at her own joke. She had told Zuko this, he only rolled his eyes with a 'you're going to be the death of me'.

"What's so funny?"

Katara spun around with a smile, "If people only really knew what happened for some of these photos."

Zuko raised his eyebrow and smiled, "It's a shame they don't." Zuko and her walked through the gallery talking about their favorites. They paused in front of one of Katara in navy blue ropes sitting in front of a with her legs open and her completely on show. "This would be my favorite. Not just the photo but that day." Zuko voice dropped to a lower oactive.

Katara's mind's eye flashed with moments of her trapped in that chair with Zuko's mouth against her opening. She remembered her legs being untied and then retied to the arms of the chair. A tongue licking over her again before fingers fucked into her. Katara was so happy that she got off that day and not due to her own hands. "Hmmm. Me too."

They finished the gallery and walked to the center. There were many, many patrons walking around, all in fancy attire. There was a dias in the middle with a large white armchair and white sparkling tulle that draped from the ceiling to the floor around the dias. It was plenty see-through. Katara bit her lip as Zuko opened the curtain and Katara stepped in through. Zuko stepped in behind her and reached under the chair for long cords of gold.

Katara's stomach exploded in butterflies. Zuko noticed her nervousness, "We really don't have to do this. I was looking at bid sheets and Kat," Zuko looked around and then to her. "I think I have it covered." Katara nodded, Zuko stepped to her and cupped her face. "Katara let me know what you want."

Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I need help with my zipper." When Katara opened her eyes Zuko was smiling at her. She turned around and he slowly unzipped the back of her dress. The dress pooled to her feet and Zuko lent a hand for her to step from her dress and shoes then up the few stairs to the small amount of space in front of the chair. Katara turned around and looked down to Zuko.

He smiled up to her and slowly stepped to her, the gold cords around his shoulders. Zuko took a longer strand when he reached her, he put it over her shoulders and knotted a large noose type knot against her chest. Katara blinked and felt her mind fall into submission.

Zuko began tying knots and tying on different cords. When they laid against her skin they were slightly warm and pressed many different diamonds into her skin. Katara traced a diamond that put her nipple on show. Zuko smiled down to her and pushed her hand away. He did his best to not make this too intimate but with Katara there in only white lace panties. She was slowly becoming like a golden wrapped angel. An archangel glowing from all of the white, being captured by the devil.

Zuko tilted his head, he really hadn't thought of that story until now. He had a name but the name and the story of the photos were almost cheesy. And if he had his camera he would capture the next few moments and hold onto it forever. Katara relaxed a little farther and Zuko untied his first knot changing his vision. He ordered Katara to raise her hands in a prayer pose with her head bowed. Zuko wrapped the ropes twice around each bicep. He checked each to make sure they weren't too tight. He didn't need his model losing feeling in the middle of a live show.

He began knotting and stringing the long strands to the chair. When he stepped back and walked around envisioning his next strands. When he stepped back to Katara he asked how she was. She simply nodded and kept her head down. Zuko began working again, Knotting and changing direction of the ropes into tangles securing them along her sides then to the chair. When he finished one side he moved to replicate it on the other side.

Zuko stepped back with one last piece of rope. He circled the bottom of the dias looking to what he needed to add. But from here Katara's "wings" were large and looked powerful. Zuko couldn't find a place to tie anymore. He looked over his model still in perfect form. Standing with her hands together and her head bowed in a perfect prayer.

The devil took strides to the dias and took Katara's forearms. Zuko began wrapping and crossing the strands over each other creating almost a braid. _The first knot they did_. It was beautiful gold against Katara's tanned skin. He lowered her hand so they rested in front of her. "Look up for me, angel."

Katara did and golden eyes burned into her. Zuko continued to push her chin up giving her neck and shoulders a slight relief from being bent for so long. She felt almost heavy under the weight of so many eyes and ropes. She assumed that tied her to the chair she thought she was going to sit in. Zuko had called her angel. It wasn't a normal nickname coming from him. So how exactly had he tied her?

"I wish I had brought my camera." Zuko whispered to her. She could feel warm fingertips ghost over the ropes. Plucking and testing the tightness of stands against her skin. "It looks like I captured an angel." Katara blinked at the structure that held the tulle in mind racing. " _My_ angel now." Zuko continued she could feel him shift but Katara couldn't see much looking at the ceiling. "All of these people can look at my prize. The angel i have entangled. But nobody, not even the highest bidder tonight, can have you."

A ripple of satisfaction ran down her spine. She wanted him. Fully. She was his angel. He successfully pulled her under his control. Katara gasped when she felt lips on her belly button.

"I wished I had more rope." Zuko's knuckles ran down her thighs. "I would loop and knot your legs. So you couldn't walk away." Katara took in a deep breath and released it with a shaky exhale. "Kat, look at me."

Katara closed her eyes before looking down, when she opened her eyes Zuko was on his knees in front of her. His white fingers splayed over each of her thighs. He looked amazing there. A small power surge ran through her and when her fingers twitched, she felt the pull of the ropes along her forearms and biceps. Putting her back into a grounded submission.

"I may have captured you," Zuko whispered. "But I swear to worship you every day." Katara bit her lip, she almost wished Zuko wasn't such a great story teller. It felt real. The feelings he poured out the way his hands swiped over her skin and the golden knots. "I will thank whatever god created you daily, my beautiful angel."

Katara clenched her eyes closed and fisted her hands. She prayed to whatever god created her too. Prayed that Zuko would not say things he didn't mean. She was vulnerable and he knew that. They hadn't discussed their relationship. It was something fun and she got off to being in ropes. _And being put on display_ , her mind added. But right now her feelings were beginning to pop up along her spine with the blush of her lust.

She wanted the handsome devil that had somehow captured her to ravish her. To make her feel so so good while doing something so so bad. Teach her things that would make her fall from her heavenly high.

Katara opened her eyes when she felt hands slip away. "I'm going to go see if I can find a camera. Will you be okay?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded. "Okay, I'll bring back water too. Keep your head down for me."

"Okay," Zuko smiled as her voice cracked. He stepped out of the curtains and was gone from her sight. She took calming breaths and closed her eyes, her body was tingling from the high Zuko had put her on with his hands and ropes. He talked her into a blush. Claiming her. Calling her an angel.

Zuko didn't take long with getting a camera. He payed off a journalist for his memory stick and promised to send him the photos once finished and an exclusive interview with him and Katara. When he returned to his angel, there were many many people around her whispering and talking about the work he had done. Commenting on how the gold strands really set off Katara's skin in a royal way. Zuko took pictures as people milled around.

Katara looked like a statue that people came to worship, to lay coins or flowers and pray for wellness for the year. Zuko captured each side, the wings fluttered slightly when Katara took a large breath. He was quick to make it past the curtain and reach a hand to her, "You okay, angel?"

Katara's blue eyes peeked out from heavy wet lashes, "Perfect."

"Then why are your eyes wet?" Zuko took the steps up to her and tilted her head to wipe her tears away from her eyes. "Are you hurt? Do you need to rest?"

Katara shook her head slightly as to not move the ropes. "I'm fine."

Zuko rubbed at Katara's neck, "Let me know I have the water." Katara nodded. "I'm going to take a few shots close up and then untie you."

Katara thought she heard 'as much as I'd hate to.' But maybe that was just her sub space talking. Katara focused on the sounds of the shutters from the camera around her. Zuko would often touch her and tilt her head or move her tied arms. She was lulled back down to a steady hum in her body.

Zuko finished taking photos and Katara was slowly released. She rubbed at her arms as Zuko slid her dress back into place and zipped it for her. She stepped into her shoes as Zuko returned the camera. Katara slid from behind the curtain to look around the gallery again.

This was her last job.

Katara felt a tug on her heart as she gathered her coat from the waiter who had take it when she entered. She left like she came in.

Without Zuko.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Katara startled from where she was sitting on her couch with a large glass of wine and flipping through her latest fashion magazine. Katara grumbled and pulled down on her night gown. If this was that downstairs old lady saying she was-

Katara pulled open the door with a glare. Only for it to fall as Zuko stood in front of her, out of breath. "What are yo-?"

Zuko cut off her question with a kiss. Katara kissed back but Zuko pulled away all too soon. Katara brought a hand up to her mouth as Zuko caught his breath. "I thought I'd lost you, fuck."

"What?" Katara tilted her head. "Zuko what are you doing here?"

"I- You left," Zuko took in a deep breath. "You left my gallery alone. You didn't wait on me and then you didn't show up to our-"

"You said you only needed me until this gallery." Katara took a step back into her apartment and crossed her arms over her chest. An ache she tried to brush away as she rubbed her bare upper arms.

"Kat- I-."

Katara shook her head, "I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" Zuko took a step forward.

Katara bit her lip and held a hand out to stop Zuko from moving. She held onto the door. "I jus- I can't. You need to find a new model. You obviously know my address so you can send-" Katara bit her lip again to hold back her tears. "Actually, you can just keep that last check." Katara's voice wavered and she cursed herself. She began to try to shut the door but Zuko's hand stopped her.

"Katara what's going on? Why can't you-?"

"I love you." Katara blurted out and then covered her trembling lip. Zuko's face was stuck in pure shock. "Okay?" Tears rolled down her cheek. "I love you. And I can't take money from you. And I can't hear you say things like you did on that dias. Especially when I know you don't mean them." Katara swiped at her leaking eyes. "Spirits."

Zuko was slow to move but when he moved to wrap her in his arms, he was quick to kiss her. He held her to him and pulled back slightly, "I love you too."

When their lips met again it was much more filled with passion. Zuko shut the door with his foot as he walked Katara backwards and to the couch. He pulled off her nightgown and laid her down on the couch. Zuko took his time watching his angel squirm slightly under his gaze, "I meant every word." Zuko leaned down and kissed her again. "I'd worship you daily."

Katara gasped as Zuko did just that. Worshipped her body in slow kissed and praises laid against her skin. Katara was shifted slightly as her panties joined the small pile of clothes beside the couch. Fingers were light to touch her, already knowing where to press and rub to bring her to completion.

Zuko had paused only briefly, to fumble with his clothing and slid on a condom. Katara took in the expanse of Zuko, pink marring not only on his left eye but one in the center of his chest. There were other small scars and her fingers reached to trace them all. Katara knew the next round would be her worshipping her captor. But why put off what you can do now?

Katara raised up as Zuko was still shifting and kissed his jaw and then down his neck to his collar bones. Zuko groaned and took the back of her head, he pulled slightly so his lips could meet hers.

"I love you," Zuko mumbled onto her lips. Katara replied the same and returned to kissing him, warm skin finally pressing against hers. "I didn't want our first time to be on a couch." Zuko said as he lowered Katara back down. He placed each knee on the side of his hips and Katara hooked her ankles. "But I don't know if I can wait any longer."

Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, She pulled him down for another slow kiss, praying he got the point.

And Zuko did, he slid into her with as much gentleness as he did with his ropes. He loved her inside and out. Placing light kisses as Katara gasped and whimpered. Zuko kept the place slow paying more attention to the skin he couldn't the other night. He ran kisses across her collarbones and down her arms picking up a hand as he kissed each finger tip before moving and repeating his actions to her other side.

The couch creaked slightly when Zuko began adding more power behind his thrusts. Katara's fingernails scratching lightly down his arms. Zuko took that as a good sign and sped up, whispering more praises against Katara's slightly sweating skin. He pressed kisses up her jaw and to her ear, "I love you, Katara."

"Hmm-ah," Katara gasped and Zuko took her ear lobe into his mouth and sucked. "Love you, too-ah."

Zuko smiled against her skin and groaned when Katara began tightening around him it was a flutter at first. but when his fingers pinched her nipples, Katara's body curved up slightly and her walls constricted around him. Zuko hissed and pulled back away from her as he sat up. Katara's body had light tremors unders her skin when muscles twitched from pleasure. Zuko slowed his pace again and barely rocked into her.

Katara groaned and turned her head to the side. Taking in a deep breath as her body floated back down. Katara turned to face Zuko again, "Spirits, I love you." Katara smiled up to him. She shifted slightly, "But if you don't fuck me now I might have to change that 'L' word."

"I love you too, angel." Zuko leaned down to kiss her cheek before he raised back up and did as she requested.

Zuko pushed into her before pulling back and slamming into her. He kept up a hard thrusting pace. Slick sounds and moans echoed around Katara's apartment. Pleads tumbled from Katara's lips for more, or harder and faster. Zuko was all too happy to comply. Her nails would scratch along the couch in order to clamp a hand around Zuko's wrist. The couch creaked as Zuko's thrusts became out of sync.

"Fuck, Katara. I- ah- I," Zuko groaned as he released her to clutch onto the couch in a a death grip. His hips snapping against hers in a few more thrusts before he shuttered and slowly sank back into her tightening pussy. He spilled into the condom with one last rock of his hips.

They both laid their gasping for breath. Katara's legs trembled from slightly as she unwrapped them from Zuko. Zuko pulled back, and a moan from both of them echoed into the thick air. Zuko stood up and tied off his condom going into the kitchen to throw it away and for a glass of water. When he came back Katara was sitting up with a blanket wrapped around her. She held open a side that showed off her naked form underneath.

Zuko handed her the glass as he slid under the blanket beside her. He pulled her close in his arms and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, my angel."

"I love you too but can I ask a question?" Katara fiddled with the blanket when Zuko nodded. "I thought your gallery was over 'Tied Royalty', So where did the angel come from?"

Zuko chuckled lightly, "You know, I was hit with inspiration and i went with it."

Katara nodded and sipped at the water in her hands, "So, when do I get to see the pictures?"

"Well, I was going to show you to them today but…"

"Sorry," Katara ducked her head and laid it against Zuko's chest.

"It's alright. I still love you." Zuko muttered into her hair.

"Good, cause I love you too."

* * *

And that is all she wrote. Literally that's it! This is all I have to give for this mini series. Thanks so much for reading and commenting!

My tumblr: zutaralover94


	23. Costume

"Come on Katara!" Suki pulled on Katara's extra large sweater. "It's Alpha Sig's Trick or Treat party! It's legendary."

"Legendary." Toph says in a monotone as she flips another page in her magazine. Suki through her a glare. Toph noticed the pause in conversation before looking up, "I mean, legendary!" Toph added extra perk and jazz hands.

Suki rolled her eyes and turned back to Katara, "Please, Kat! I even have a group costume."

"You do?" Katara and Toph said at the exact same time.

"Yes!" Suki finally released Katara and pulled out a plastic bag with mouse ears, sunglasses and long black sticks. "We'll be the three blind mice!"

"Oh my god," Toph whispered and face palmed. Katara only blinked up at her friend. "We are so going to be tricked."

"No we won't! Look, all we have to do is wear all black, perfect for you Toph. Something you can bash people over the head with for Katara. And looking absolutely breathtaking for me." Suki slid on the ears and bit onto the sunglasses.

"More like slutty for Sokka," Toph mumbled under her breath.

"Gross," Katara whispered back.

"Please?" Suki did her best puppy-dog pout.

"Nope." Katara said and went back to her textbook.

"Not going." Toph said flipping her magazine bag again.

"Alright, I didn't want to have to do this but," Suki pulled out two cards. "I'm playing my best friend trump card."

"Not the trump card," Toph mumbled.

"Haven't you already used your three?" Katara raised an eyebrow to the Queen playing cards in her hands.

"Well, these are my third ones. So not yet." Suki shook the cards out. Katara excepted hers and sighed using it to mark her place in her book.

Katara sighed and stood from the couch. "Alright, Suki come help me pick out what I need to wear."

The next evening landed them on the steps of Alpha Sigma Phi fraternity door step. The party already going and a sticky substance underneath Katara's heels.

The Alpha Sigma Phi threw this party every year. Trick or Treat, Trick was usually given out at the door, balloons filled with sour milk, cottage cheese down your shirt, or a simple wedgie. Treats, well were given out sometime during the night at the party. It could range from good lunches, to assigned parking spots, maybe free seats to all football games.

So when Suki reminded them of their "pose", Suki on Toph's left leaning with her cane of her left shoulder and her sunglasses pulled down her nose slightly. Toph in the middle leaning forward on her cane, hoping to produce as much cleavage as her flat chest would allow her. Then Katara on the right leaned to the right with the cane crossed over both shoulders and her hands draped over the cane in a badass sort of way.

 _They were so going to be tricked._

Katara tugged at her black high waisted daisy dukes. Suki had paired it with an old black Nirvana t-shirt tucked into her shorts, and her black combat booties. She felt comfortable enough. Suki really did a badass job with her outfit.

Suki slid on her sunglasses and rung the doorbell to the frat house. A light over their heads flashed on and Katara stepped into her pose. When the door opened a catcall and low whistles rang out through the air.

"Trick or treat." The three blind mice said in unison.

The three boys had large smirks on their faces, "Wow ladies." The one in the middle with the number 1 on his jersey stepped out to them. He was pretty plain with messy brown hair. "When the cat's away the mice will play, eh?" Katara only raised an eyebrow. "What do we think boys?"

"Treat," They said in unison not even giving it a second thought.

"Well you heard them, get on in."

There was a slap to each of their butts and Suki grabbed Toph's cane before she could hit the guy back. Katara swiveled slightly to see the treat sticker slapped to her back left pocket.

"You know just because your ass is against the wall doesn't mean I don't know your a treat."

Katara laughed into her red solo cup. She looked over to the guy that had leaned against the wall with her. He was in a football jersey just like all of the Alpha Sig's tonight. His black hair was pulled back in a messy low ponytail. Katara thought that he had more hair out of the pony tail that he did in. There was a large light pink scar over his left eye. That's when Katara noticed the glittering gold. They were bright and darkened slightly when he turned back to the party. Katara shook her head and look out over the party too, "My friend played the trump card."

"The what?"

"Trump card." Katara rolled her eyes and blew into her cup, "We get three queens from these random decks of cards at the beginning of each year. Anyway if you "play" a trump card the other friend has to do whatever. Party, going to the grocery store, etcetera. Anyway so Suki played her last one tonight which means when Thanksgiving comes around I don't have to make the stuffing."

"Ah," The guy nodded and folded his arms over his chest. "So you really just want to get out of here."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Katara nodded. "But, I haven't been rewarded my treat."

"Oh," He smirked and turned to face her still leaning against the wall. "And what do you want for your reward?"

Katara bit her lip and thought. She didn't think anyone would really ask. "To go back home and finish my essay that's due tomorrow at noon."

"No really," The guy laughed. Katara only shrugged and sent a text to Suki and Toph for help.

WarriorQueen: A good fuck

NotAColorBender: A roll in the hay

WarriorQueen: An old fashioned Knockin Boots

NotAColorBender: A bang

NotAColorBender: A shag

Katara started laughing at her texts, when the frat boy asked 'what?' Katara tilted her phone to see the incoming texts. All telling her to "get it on".

The guy laughed, "Some friends you have there." He backed away and Katara was glad he did because the next text was embarrassing.

WarriorQueen: Just fuck him! You kinda of deserve it after the semester you've had. Maybe this will give you a chance to relax!

NotAColorBender: Gives you a chance to get the stick out of your ass to put something else in it.

NotAColorBender: Unless you're into two things up… Yeah I don't want to know!

NotAColorBender: Have fun!

The next few texts were filled with eggplants and winky faces.

"Well that answers that question," Katara whispered as she tucked her phone back into her pocket.

"Great I have a place right upstairs." The guy winked and nodded his head to the staircase.

"Wait, what?" Katara followed him anyway.

"The name's Zuko." the guy in front of her says as they start their ascend, "Just so you know who's name to call out tonight."

"Oh my god," Katara whispered with a shake of your head.

"That will work too." Zuko busted out in front of her. Once on the second floor, they passed by three doors before reaching the last one.

It was pretty basic, gray walls, a desk, black and red sheets on the bed and a lamp in the corner. It gave out just enough light to be comfortable. Katara raised her sunglasses, "I thought it would be more…"

Zuko shrugged, he pulled Katara to the bed. He sat and pulled to her to him by her shorts' belt loops. "But the bed's comfier than it looks."

Katara smiled down to Zuko and then slid onto his lap, each knee touching his hip. They wasted no time in a heated kiss. Hands fumbled with clothing and a pile grew beside the bed. Katara was flipped onto her back in the middle of the bed, once she was free of clothing. And that's when Katara;s treat began.

Zuko knelt beside the bed and pulled Katara's across the bed and to the edge. He pressed a few kisses to the inside of her thigh before licking into her soft smooth pussy. Katara let out a gasp. Zuko licked his lips before diving back in.

Katara shivered as the tongue poke and swiped at her. Katara clutched at the sheets as Zuko dipped a finger into her. When Zuko sucked in her sensitive clit he also added another finger. Katara cried out and her back curved off the bed. _Fuck she really needed this._ "Z-zuko!"

"The first," Zuko mumbled into wet center. He added a few more kisses and lick to her pussy before licking and nipping his way up her body. Katara ran her fingers up his arms and her nails scratched at his shoulder blades.

"Hmm, hurry." Katara began wrapping her legs around his waist.

Zuko chuckled and reached for a condom in his drawer. Katara licked down his neck and bit into collarbone lightly. He rolled down the condom with a hiss. He pumped his cock a few times before positioning them.

"Don't hold back. Please!" Katara found a new place to bite down.

The frat boy nodded and slid a hand between her legs spreading her pussy lips. He slid in with a swift push. Katara began tightening around him and her head flew back to the bed. "Agni, your tight." He began to pull back and moved back in with a hard thrust. Katara's nails dug into her shoulders. "Y-you sure?"

Katara nodded and Zuko nodded as well. He began moving into her hard and fast, moans filled the air. Katara released and clutched his shoulders, Zuko groaned and grabbed her hands. He pushed them down to the bed above her head. Finding leverage and fucking her at steady pace. Katara rolled her hips up to his. Katara began to tremble and Zuko pulled from her. She whined and tried to follow after him, but her slight pleasure rush had her slumping back.

Zuko took her hips and flipped her over, Katara yelped. When Zuko fucked back into her, Katara pulled the sheet from the bed. Katara cried into the sheets as he snapped his hips into her over and over again. Zuko groaned as she tightened and released around him. Slick sound filled the silence between Katara's moans and whines.

Katara began pushing back between thrust, "Oh yes, right there!" She let go of one handful of bedsheet and reached behind her, taking his hand and sliding it to her swollen clit. "More, please more!"

Zuko began rubbing back and forth over her clit when he would settled deep into her, and paused his fingers as he slid back. Katara kept her fingers pressed to his and she put her face into the sheets again. Katara's moans were becoming louder, so Zuko leaned over her with a deep thrust. He wrapped a hand around her mouth. "Katara you're being a little loud. Want the whole party come up here and see you?" Katara moaned into hand over her mouth. "Mmm, come watch you fall apart?"

Katara's hips buckled back and freely moaned into his hand. Wetness spread around Zuko's and slid into hers. She couldn't believe her body was reacting in this way. _How long had it been?_

"You'd like that?" Zuko groaned in her ear. "Fuck, Kat, you gotta stop tightening up."

"Mhmm!" Katara gasped as Zuko sunk deep into her.

Zuko's hips stuttered and he rolled his hips into her again and again. He groaned and his teeth scraped at her shoulder. Zuko removed both hands and planted them beside each side of her head. A few final thrusts and the both of them were thrown into orgasms.

They both collapsed to the bed heavily breathing. Katara whimpered when Zuko pulled from her a moment later. He tied off the condom and threw it in his trash. He reached over and separated their clothes, placing hers on the bed and sliding into his boxers.

Zuko cleared his throat, "Happy Halloween."

"Ha, thanks." Katara slowly pulled her clothes back on. "That was one hell of a treat."

Zuko chuckled, "Nah, the treat is me giving you my number."

Katara raised her eyebrow, "And how would that be a treat?"

"To extend you treats all year long!"

Katara rolled her eyes and felt Zuko slip something into her back pocket.

* * *

So that's the end!

But just like Zuko.. I am here to treat you all year long! Just send me a prompt or an idea! My inbox is always open! I also read all comments!

And about comments!

You all have been amazing! Your support and comments have kept me going this month! Thanks for sticking out until the end! Much love and Zutara!


End file.
